


The Greed Family

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fem Licht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: A collection of family fanfics centered around the Greed Family.





	1. "I'm Pregnant"

Hyde could feel Licht glaring at his back and he thought of the phase ‘if looks could kill’. He tried to think of something he could’ve done to upset her. She had been tense for a week now. She stared at him for a while and then turned back to her piano. Even as she practised, her body was stiff. He sneaked behind her and playfully poked her side. “Penny for your thoughts, Lichtan?”

“You should know what you fucking did.” Licht snapped back but quickly regretted yelling at him. How could he know what was bothering her when she didn’t know herself? For a while, she had mild headaches and there were times she felt too sick to play her piano. She always prided herself on her strength so it was frustrating she didn’t know why her body suddenly felt different.

She learned towards him and grabbed the hem of his sleeve. Licht was relieved that her irritated mood didn’t push him away and he wrapped his arms around her. Then again, she knew he would never leave her. Hyde tenderly stroked her hair and that eased the slight dizziness she felt. She had to wonder if he could read her mind to be able to know what was ailing her and how to ease that pain.

He tucked her long hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. “You want to tell me what’s bothering you now? You were super excited about visiting your grandparents today. Something’s obviously wrong if you’re angry while playing your piano.”

“I don’t know. I’ve been feeling sick for a week now but I don’t think I have a fever or anything like that.” She admitted and immediately saw the worry that crossed his face. Licht took his hand and placed it on her forehead so he could feel that she wasn’t feverish. “See, I’m fine. Maybe it’s just jet lag and it’ll pass soon. Stop fretting over everything, Shit Rat.”

“It’s my job to worry about my girlfriend. You might be an incredible angel but you were never good at asking for help.” Hyde’s hand drifted from her forehead to her cheek. He stroked his thumb over her skin and he couldn’t help but notice that she was slightly pale. “Maybe we should go to a doctor or a walk-in for a few tests. You said you felt this way for a while now so it can’t be jet lag.”

She was about to shake her head but he knelt in front of her and took both of her hands into his. “Please, Licht, we should go just in case it is something serious. I can’t lose you. I love you.”

“Alright.” Hyde only said three sentences but so many aspects of it swayed her. From how he said her name to the concern in his voice, she could hear how much he cared. “I can ask Kranz to call my family doctor. Once he gives me a clean bill of health and proves me right, you better give me something in exchange for wasting my time with a checkup I don’t need.”

“I was already planning to take you out to that cake shop you love.” He smiled despite how he still felt a little anxious. She was his entire world and he didn’t know what he would do if something happened to her. Hyde reminded himself that Licht was a strong woman and they could overcome any obstacle.

Her family doctor came to the house quickly enough and they went to talk in the living room. Hyde was barred to the kitchen though. He understood that she wanted her privacy while she talked to her doctor but he hated the waiting and worrying. He pressed his ear to the door and strained to hear what they were discussing. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hear much.

Hyde heard footsteps approach the door and he jumped back. He leaned against the counter and tried to appear casual. “Hey, Lichtan, are you finished talking with the doctor already? That was fast. Did he say what it could be?”

“I… I’m pregnant.” It was rare for her voice to become so small and he almost didn’t hear her. His eyes widened and he couldn’t hide how shocked he was. He stared at her stomach until she placed her hands over it. “Stop looking at me like that, Shit Rat. We need to take a few more tests to know for sure but… How did this happen? We were careful and everything.”

“Licht,” He whispered her name and took a step towards her. Hyde reached out his hands towards her but she slipped out of his arms and sat in a chair. He rubbed her back and tried to stay calm even as his world was spinning. “I’ll get you some water.”

“How are you so calm right now? You’re not going to overreact like you usually do?” She asked. Hyde handed her a glass of water and then knelt in front of her. He hugged her waist and leaned his forehead against her stomach. Inside, a tiny angel was growing. Licht was a straightforward person and this was the first time she didn’t know how to approach a situation. “What are we going to do?”

Hyde loved Licht and he could easily picture starting a family with her. He wanted to wait until things had settled down more before he brought up the subject to her. Her career required her to travel often and he could never ask her to give up her dream for what he wanted.

He understood why she was so distressed after learning that she was pregnant. They needed to think of her career and if they were ready for such a big change. “What do you want to do?”

“Is it greedy to say I want this child and to continue being a pianist?” Licht drummed her fingers over his shoulder as if she was playing a piano. Then she placed her hands over her stomach and imagined holding a small angel. “My mom continued to be a pianist while she raised me. She did her best but it was difficult sometimes, especially when she had a tour. If I stop being a pianist, we’ll both have to find new jobs.”

“There’s a lot of things we need to consider.” Hyde agreed. “It’ll be hard but, if you want both, I’ll find a way for you to have everything you want. I saved up a lot of money and I can find a full time job so I can support our family. We can talk to your parents for advice too. Shit, your father’s going to kill me for getting you pregnant.”

“We’ve been dating for eight years and my dad has accepted you. He knows that we’re not a fling or something like that. My dad will be surprised but I don’t think he’ll be angry.” Licht pointed out and Hyde debated if he should tell her how protective her father was. He wondered if he would be the same. He was already certain he would cherish their daughter and protect his family.

Hyde lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet our angel in nine months. We’ll figure everything out in that time. I promise.”

She nodded and stroked his hair. “I can be anything I imagine myself as. I’ll be a mother and still fulfill my dream of being a pianist.”


	2. Anticipation

“Shit Rat, I can’t play when you’re hugging me like this!” Licht screamed and pulled on his blonde hair to force him to let go of her. Ever since she told Hyde that she was pregnant, he would take every opportunity he could to hug her stomach. She was only 12 weeks along so she was barely showing but he would rest his cheek against her stomach and speak excitedly to the baby. Unfortunately, Licht couldn’t play her piano whenever Hyde did so.

“The baby wants to hear me play so get out of the way.” She ordered and Hyde reluctantly let go of her. Licht adjusted her position in front of the keys and played a soothing lullaby. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rubbed his nose against her hair. Listening to her song, he closed his eyes. Hyde never imagined his life could be so peaceful.

They decided to return to Licht’s childhood home in Austria and they enjoyed the quiet countryside. Her parents were both famous musicians but they always made sure that she was loved. She wanted to do the same for the child growing inside her. Playing for her small but growing family made her far happier than playing for a crowd of strangers anyways.

“Do you think the baby will be a girl or a boy?” Hyde gently stroked her stomach. She was only twelve weeks into her pregnancy so they couldn’t determine the baby’s gender yet.

“Our baby will be an angel like me!” Licht declared confidently. Hearing her answer, Hyde had to chuckle and nod in agreement. “Because we’re both angels, I can hear her. She says she likes it when I play for her. We should move the piano into the nursery so I can play for her whenever she wants. Classical music is supposed to be good for infants.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a myth. Can you tell our angel that her dad has a nice surprise for her upstairs?” Hyde wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to her feet. He kept his arm around her as he led her up the stairs. Licht didn’t need the help but she enjoyed having his arm around her. Of course, she couldn’t tell him because she knew that he would only try to hug her more.

“It looks like your dad is taking us on an adventure. He likes to do that a lot.” Licht found herself smiling as she thought of all the adventures they went on together. His hand moved from her waist to take her hand and their fingers entwined. Feeling him squeeze her hand, she added. “Don’t worry, we’ll protect you. Your dad’s reckless and loud but you’ll learn to love him.”

“Hey, she’s going to adore her dad! I’m going to spoil the hell out of her. This is her first gift. Now close your eyes.” Hyde instructed in a giddy voice as they stopped in front of the nursery. She raised a brow at him and looked doubtful. With a sigh, she decided to humour him and close her eyes.

He took her hand and led her into the room. Licht’s parents travelled often so they gave the two the small cottage. She was happy that her child would be able to grow up in the same warm home she did. They set aside a room for the nursery but they haven’t decorated or furnished it yet. She wondered if Hyde was going to surprise her with a crib.

“While we went into town this afternoon, my siblings helped me set up this little surprise for us. Open your eyes.”

Licht was shocked to see that there was a small upright piano in front of her. She knew that it had to be custom made because there were cartoon animals and angels carved into the front cover. There were also photos and adorable nit knacks placed on top of the piano as well. She sat down and ran her fingers over the keys lovingly. “This is beautiful.”

“I know my angel. I thought you would probably want to play for our kid a lot but it’ll be tiring to carry a baby to the living room every time. I doodled a piano and asked JeJe to make it. I only asked my siblings to move it into this room but my siblings went a little overboard.”

Licht was so focused on the piano that she didn’t notice the rest of the room. The nursery was freshly painted eggshell but the ceiling was a painted to be a bright, blue sky. A thick rug covered the wooden floor. Beside the piano was a crib filled with animal plushies. There was also a toy box and she was certain that it would be filled with things for the baby as well.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think they would do all this for us.” Hyde sat next to her on the piano bench. “You probably wanted to design some of this yourself.”

“It’s okay.” Licht took the cat plushies from the pile and hugged it. “I love this. Our baby is going to have the largest and strangest family that loves it.”

“None of this would be possible without you.” Hyde kissed the top of her head. His life had changed for the better when he met Licht. He was certain that he wouldn’t be able to reconnect with his siblings if it hadn’t been for her. He would spend the rest of his life cherishing her and the future she gave him. He hugged her tightly and mumbled into her hair. “Can you tell our angel that I can’t wait to meet her?”

“Your dad is really excited to meet you soon. It’s driving me crazy.”


	3. Mood Swings-Fluff

“It’s okay, Lichtan. Don’t cry,” Hyde hugged her and rubbed her back to sooth her sobs. She pressed her face against his shoulder and shook her head. The other people in the park were watching at them but Hyde ignored their stares. He took Licht’s hands and raised her fingers to his lips. He softly breathed on her fingers to warm them.

“How can you tell me not to cry over Mr. Bunny’s death? This is a tragic event, Shit Rat! He melted in my hands.” Licht yelled and took her hands back. She slapped Hyde and she intended to follow that with a kick. Her foot slipped on the snow but Hyde’s arm around her waist kept her from falling. She nestled against him for a moment but grumbled, “I wanted to give that bunny to our baby.”

“Lichtan, that bunny was made of snow. Our baby won’t be born for another four months. I doubt we will be able to keep a snow bunny from melting in that time.” His words only made her cry again. Hyde didn’t know if he should sigh or laugh. He was certain that laughing would only lead to Licht beating him. She was five months pregnant so she was a little emotional.

When he wiped away her tears, she told him. “I love snow and I want my daughter to have a snow bunny made by her parents. But she’s going to be born in spring so she won’t know the beauty of snow. Why does snow melt so fast? Fuck science!”

“Yes, yes, I wish snow would last longer and not turn to slush.” He decided to agree with her and humour her. Hyde was accustomed to her loud outburst and they were amusing to him. He knew that she was a sweet dreamer behind her constant scowl. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her against his body. “How about we make another snow bunny? We can call Gil to buy a cooler to keep it in.”

“Fucking, Shit Rat.” She began to pout and he was confused. He thought that she would be happy. “That’s actually a good idea and I hate you for suggesting it before I could think of it! When we give Lucy her bunny, we have to tell her that it was my idea!”

“Whatever you want.” He nodded and he let go of her to take out his phone. As he texted his subclass, she sat on the ground and started to roll a ball of snow in her hands. He wanted to keep her warm in his embrace so he knelt behind her. He continued to text Gil and he said, “If we give Lucy this snow bunny, she can only look at it. If she’s like you, she’ll want a bunny she can hug. How about we tell Gil to buy a few plushies while he’s at the store?”

“Tell him to get every animal in a petting zoo for her! Our baby will love that.” She nodded and smiled at his idea. Her mood swings could be difficult at times but he loved the moments her face would beam with happiness. “Wait, my mom said that we shouldn’t put a lot of toys in her crib. We have to leave them in a separate play area for her. Imagine her flying out of her crib because she wants to play with her toys.”

“We should put a lot of pillows around the room so she won’t hurt herself.” Hyde joked but Licht thoughtfully considered it. While her wings had never grown properly, she believed her daughter would be a powerful angel. Her husband could fly and their daughter might inherit that ability. She was pulled from her thoughts when he cupped his hands around hers.

“Is there anything you want, Lichtan? We’re thinking of a lot of things for our baby but I want to continue spoiling you too.” He cherished the two angels in his arms. Licht was strong but he knew that her pregnancy symptoms were difficult for her at times. He tenderly massaged her hands through her gloves. “Does your back still hurt a little?”

“I told you, I’m fine.” She leaned back against him and she tilted her face up at him. “But the baby angel is a little hungry.”

“What does she want to eat?” His hand moved onto her stomach.

“Do you think we can find a hotdog stand in this snow? More importantly, will they have honey I can put on my hotdog? I want something sweet and savoury.” She turned in his arms. “Something just like you.”


	4. Love Song

“Maybe a half note would be better than a quarter one here.” Licht quietly mused to herself as she tested the two note sequences. She planned to release an album of piano music. It was her first time writing a song but she approached it as she did everything in her life. She poured her heart into it and worked hard. She placed her fingers on the piano again and continued to test a few keys. Unfortunately, the song didn’t sound just right to her. “What do you think I should try?”

She looked down at her stomach as she asked the question. Licht was pregnant and she wanted to make the piano album to her daughter. She decided to go on a hiatus to raise her daughter and teach her to be a strong angel. The royalties from her songs would help support her growing family. Most importantly, she wanted to play the original song for her daughter.

“Dinner’s ready, Lichtan.” Her thoughts were interrupted by Hyde’s voice. He admired how hard she worked but he was all too aware of how she would lose track of time while she played. Hyde noticed the frustrated expression she had and walked to her side. He gently rubbed his thumb over the furrows between her brows to ease the tension she must’ve felt. “Is the song or our baby giving you a headache?”

“Our baby is a perfect angel so she can do no wrong. I can never be mad at her.” He chuckled at her retort. Hyde could easily see them being biased in their daughter’s favour. Disciplining their little angel would certainly be difficult for them both. Love was beaming in Licht’s eyes.

He reached around her and picked up the blank music sheet before her. “So, it’s this song that’s bothering you. If it was something I could actually punish for making you frown, I would. Since I can’t do that, is there something else I can do? Maybe taking a break and eating dinner will help. I made your new favourite meal, meatloaf and pickles.”

“That does sound delicious.” Licht hummed and leaned against him. She was in her first trimester and she had strong food cravings. Hyde had been very supportive since she told him that she was pregnant. She slipped the papers from his hand and placed them on the stand again. She didn’t want to give up and tapped her fingers over the keys. “Give me ten more minutes to try a few more things first.”

“We both know that ten minutes will become an hour if you had your way.” He said. He sat next to her on the piano bench and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hyde knew Licht and her stubborn nature very well. She would be angry if he forced her away from her piano. “Let’s compromise with twenty minutes, Angel Cakes. Our baby angel needs to eat too.”

“Okay.” Licht moved to sit on his lap. He squeezed her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. As much as she loved him and how affectionate he was, it was distracting. She focused on her song and played a little of what she wrote so far. “I want to write a lullaby for our baby right now. She can play the CD for her baby too.”

“That would be wonderful.” He hoped that Licht would live on through her music. There was a time he would say people couldn’t become anything and they would eventually be forgotten. Licht changed that and gave him hope. He was able to fight for what he wanted because her strength inspired him. She was his saving grace. “I bet our baby will inherit your angelic light and be very talented.”

“What do I always say about natural talent? I hate that phase. It belittles how hard that person must’ve work and the hours of practise.” She said. “I wonder what our angel would pursue when she’s older. My parents gave me a lot of freedom to discover what I wanted to do. I love them for that. I want to give our daughter that choice too.”

“Hopefully, it’s nothing too dangerous like an aircraft pilot. My poor heart won’t be able to take that much worrying.” Hyde said in an exaggerated voice and she rolled her eyes. He would encourage his daughter to follow her dreams. He circled his arms around her and played random keys. “Are you sure we can’t steer her towards the piano?”

His playing caught her attention and she mimicked the notes he played. Each time she repeated it, she would fiddle with the notes until she was playing a soft lullaby. Licht wrote the song on the music sheet and smiled proudly. She turned in Hyde’s arms and kissed his cheek. “You helped me find her lullaby. Thank you.”

“I have a lot more to thank you for. I can never compare to you. There is one more thing I can add to your lullaby though.” Hyde took her pen and wrote a name at the top of the paper. “ _Lucy_. I’ve been thinking of a name to give our daughter. We can’t call her ‘baby angel’ forever. What do you think? It means light.”

“That’s the perfect name for an angel.” Licht nodded with a smile.


	5. An Angel

“Welcome to the world, Lucy. You have such cute, squishy cheeks. You’re going to grow up to be a precious angel. Let me see your little fingers. They’re adorable too!” Hyde couldn’t stop smiling as he fawned over his new daughter. He sat in a chair next to her hospital bed. He lightly poked Lucy’s hand and his heart swelled when her tiny fingers curled around his. “She’s perfect.”

“Of course, she is an angel after all.” Licht nodded and fondly brushed her finger over Lucy’s cheek. With her baby resting on her chest, she barely felt tired. She pulled the blanket around Lucy more so she would be warm and secure. Hyde slipped his hand from hers so she could tuck the blanket around her better. But their baby started to fight against the blanket.

After a brief moment of fussing, Licht loosened the blanket and toyed with her hands. She settled down a little and she lifted her head slightly to look up at her parents. Licht smiled, amused, and said, “She doesn’t like to be restricted. Just like an angel, she wants to be free. Isn’t that right, Lucy? She says yes. Since we’re both angels, I can understand her without talking.”

“That would make things a lot easier.” Hyde chuckled and tenderly stroked Licht’s dark hair. He kissed her forehead and then gave one to Lucy as well. “She has blue eyes like you do. So, what does my two wonderful angels want? A softer blanket? A hug?”

“Hum our song.” She told him softly and he happily obliged. Hyde began to hum a gentle tune and he saw how Lucy reacted to the song. Her eyes widened and she began to flail her arms. Licht swayed slowly in time with the song. “Do you recognize that song, Lucy? I’m sure you do. When you were in my stomach, your dad would hum that song to you every night. We love you so much already. You’re our angel.”

Licht noticed that Hyde would occasionally stumble over the song. His hand patting Lucy’s stomach was trembling slightly as well. She looked up and saw the tears swimming in his eyes. She moved Lucy in her arms so she wouldn’t slip as she reached up to brush away his tears. The moment Licht cradled his face in her hand, more tears fell. “Why are you crying? Lucy says she likes the song.”

“These are happy tears.” Hyde laid his hand over hers and turn his face into her palm. She could feel his hot tears fall onto her skin. Licht guessed that his emotions were overwhelming him. They both fell silent and the only sound between them was Lucy’s mumbling. After he gathered his composure again, he kissed Licht’s fingertips. He wiped away his tears and then he sat on the bed next to the two.

Hyde gently wiped the drool from Lucy’s chin and then stroked her hair. She waved her hands towards him and he gladly tickled her cheek. “I can’t believe I helped make this little angel. Thank you for giving me so much, Licht. I love you. I never knew I could be this happy in my life or so lucky. If I’m dreaming right now, I don’t want to wake up.”

“Remember that day I told you to wish and move forward? You were able to do that. I guess you can call this a dream come true.” With some effort, Licht sat up and kept her blanket over them. She shifted over the bed until she could lean against his arm. “We fought for our happiness.”

* * *

Mahiru and Kuro walked into the hospital room they were resting later that day. She had a bouquet of daisies in her arms but she was barely able to put them down before Hyde jumped in front of them. He had a large, proud grin on his face and he held up his daughter. “Look at my cute baby! Nii-san, can you take a video for me?”

“Shit Rat, no, I already said it’s a stupid idea. Don’t you dare.” Licht warned him.

“You two are parents now but you two still have little disagreements like this?” Mahiru laughed wearily. She walked to Licht and handed the flowers to her. “It’s sweet how happy he is. I’ll take the video for you, Hyde. Just give me minute to get my phone.”

She took out her phone from her purse and pointed it towards Hyde. Mahiru was confused when he played the  _Lion King’s_  theme. As the music swelled, he lifted Lucy into the air. “Behold, a beautiful angel!”

“I’m married to a dork.” Licht groaned and rubbed her temple. “If I wasn’t exhausted from childbirth, I would kick you right now. Mahiru, make sure to call me in a week and remind me to kick him. Hyde, turn off that music and give me our baby.”

Hyde nodded with a chuckle. He carefully placed Lucy into her arms and her expression immediately softened. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss onto her dark hair. They soon forgot about their guests and enjoyed the peaceful moment. A small distance away, Mahiru captured the happy family with her camera.


	6. You Lift Me Up

“Why does my baby hate me?” Hyde pouted. Every time he tried to hold his daughter, she would cry until he handed her to Licht. Lucy was now sleeping soundly in Licht’s arms. It was a precious sight that filled Hyde with joy. He wished he could be a part of that picture but he was certain that Lucy would start to fuss if he picked her up again. “She didn’t cry last week.”

Hyde sat next to her on the couch and gazed down at the little angel in her arms. He couldn’t believe a demon like him helped create something so perfect. The past five months had been difficult considering Lucy refused to let them sleep. Yet, it felt rewarding whenever Lucy smiled or accomplished something new. “I wanna try to teach her how to fly again.”

“Don’t you dare wake her up. You’ll just upset her again. I finally got her to stop crying.” She felt a little guilty when she saw how dejected Hyde was. With only three hours of sleep, she was a little more irritable than usual. But she shifted closer to him and angled Lucy towards him. “Lucy’s an angel so she can sense the demon within you. Of course, she’ll be a little wary of you.”

“Hey, I’m a human now!” Hyde argued.

“Yeah, you look and age like a human now but you will always be a demon at heart.” Surprisingly, Licht smiled as she spoke. She fell in love with Hyde and she thought he was a great man, faults and all. She wouldn’t have started a family with him if she didn’t think he would be a good father. “Lucy loves you. It might take a while for her to get over her dad being a demon though.”

“She may look like me but she’s all you.” Hyde chuckled and poked her button nose. That little gesture jostled Lucy awake and her face began to bunch up. She let out a loud cry and Hyde immediately tried to soothe her. He gently patted her head and spoke softly. “Dad’s sorry he woke you, Lucy. Don’t cry. Dad will give you anything you want!”

“Stop being so dramatic, Stupid Hyde. Lucy’s a baby but she can pick up on people’s emotions easily. If you start to fuss, she will too.” Licht flicked his forehead before returning her attention to her daughter. She rocked her in her arms and the motion eased Lucy’s tears. Soon Lucy was once again quiet and content. “You’re a very smart angel.”

She slid off the couch and placed Lucy on the warm rug. While her daughter was quiet, it didn’t seem like she was tired. She wiggled on the ground and reached up towards her mother. Licht tickled Lucy’s stomach and cooed to her. “What do you want to play, Lucy? Do you want your rubber ducky?”

“I have the perfect toy for her!” Hyde clapped when he remembered the gift he bought his daughter earlier. He raced to fetch it from the nursery and called over his shoulder. “I’ll be right back. Just wait for me. I know she’ll love it!”

“You have one doting dad.” Licht shook her head with a tired smile. She watched him disappear up the stairs and then picked up a rattle. She shook it gently in front of Lucy. “He may be a loud demon but you will never find a more loving man. I know it’s your instinct as an angel to kick demons. Mom’s an angel too so she understands but give him a chance.”

Lucy said something in reply but it was mostly gibberish because she was so young. She blew out some bubbles and Licht gently popped them. They were both angels so Licht knew what Lucy wanted to tell her even if she couldn’t speak. “Then we agree.”

“I’m back!” Hyde came back into the living room. He placed a toy piano beside Lucy with a confident grin. The moment he saw the toy, he had to buy it for his daughter. Lucy flopped onto her stomach and stared at the piano curiously. She had seen her mother play her piano many times but she never seen one so colourful. She couldn’t crawl so she waved towards the toy.

Licht helped Lucy into a sitting position and supported her back so she wouldn’t fall backwards. Then she pulled the piano closer and pressed on a key. Her daughter squealed happily when a soft note rang out of the piano. Lucy pressed the keys, trying to play like her mother. She had a large grin on her face and Hyde clapped once she finished her song.

“You really are an angel, Lucy!” Hyde cheered and lifted her above his head. He remembered how she would react whenever he held her and he hesitated. But Lucy smiled down at him and laughed. She waved her arms as if she was a bird. He lifted her a few more times and she laughed more.

“I guess she wasn’t crying because you’re a demon. She just wanted you to lift her up higher. It probably annoyed her when you couldn’t understand her.” Licht chuckled.


	7. Lullaby

“Please play me another song, Mom.” A sweet little voice asked Licht. She looked down at her daughter on her lap. Licht could tell that Lucy was on the edge of sleep and she would be out like a light within the first three notes. Still, she placed her fingers on the keys and began to play a soft lullaby. Lucy made a large, unladylike yawn and fell asleep against her chest.  

“Don’t my two angels make a pretty picture?” Hyde smiled to himself when he came into the room and saw them. After a long day at work, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to see them. He took Lucy from Licht and kissed her temple. He accidentally woke Lucy and she rubbed her eyes. She was still a little drowsy as she mumbled a greeting to him.

Licht smiled when she saw the two together. She stood up and stroked their daughter’s blond head to lull her back to sleep. She whispered to Hyde, “Lucy wanted to stay up and wait for you to get home. You know she always does this because you usually come home with candy for her, don’t you? That’s positive reinforcement backfiring on us. So, what did you buy her this time?”

“You know me too well, Angel Cakes. I bought a box of macarons for my two angels. Don’t worry, I already put them in the fridge so we can eat them tomorrow.” He chuckled and playfully pinched Licht’s cheeks. How could he resist when she pouted at him? To avoid her anger, he said: “I got the marshmallow macarons you love and chocolate for Lucy.”

“Don’t try to bribe your way into my forgiveness, Demon.” Licht’s halfhearted attempt to be stern didn’t last long after she saw his smirk. That smile had the rare ability to make her knees weak. She lightly tapped his shoulder and he knew she wanted him to lean down. Once he did, she pressed a quick onto the corner of his lips. “Welcome home.”

When she started to pull away, Lucy grabbed her long hair. She tugged on the strands lightly to get her mother’s attention. It didn’t hurt Licht but Hyde unravelled her tiny fingers from around her hair. Lucy changed her tactic and started to pat Licht’s shirt. “Lucy want kiss too. Dad got one so Lucy gets three!”

“You certainly inherited your father’s greedy nature. Come here, Lucy.” She peppered quick kisses onto her cheek. Her daughter squealed happily and clapped her tiny hands. Lucy beamed a victorious smile towards her father. They would often compete against each other for Licht’s affection. But if he had to lose to anyone, it would be to an angel.

Hyde chuckled and ruffled her hair fatherly. He wanted to play with his daughter but he knew she needed her sleep. Lucy was only three years old and it was already late. He knew all too well how she would become a cranky angel if she didn’t get enough sleep. “Time for bed, Lucy.”

“But Mom didn’t finish my song yet. I want to eat my macarons too.” She protested. Her argument didn’t last long before she was asleep again. Hyde carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. He had a proud smile on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed. For the last few days, he had to work late and he missed spending time with his family.

Licht sat next to him on the bed and adjusted the blanket so she would be warm. He could see that there were bags under her eyes and he knew that she must’ve been tired. Hyde wrapped his arm around her waist and said, “I can ask for time off next weekend. Is there something Lucy wants to do? We can go to the carnival or the theater.”

“She’s greedy but all she wants is to spend time with her father. I’m sure she would be happy no matter where we take her. She asks about you when you’re at work. ‘What do you think Dad will bring us today? I hope it’s cookies.’ You really do spoil her.” She said despite how they were both guilty of spoiling their daughter. Licht loved her daughter and she would do anything to make her happy.

“You’re just mad that I don’t spoil you as much anymore.” Hyde slipped his arms beneath her and lifted her as he stood. He grinned down at her and teasingly pretended to drop her. She barely reacted to his tiny prank because she knew that he would never hurt her. Licht lightly pulled on his hair and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I don’t get lonely easily like you do. Anyways, I have Lucy with me.” Licht pulled herself closer to him so she could kiss his jaw. She was rarely honest with her feelings but she had to admit that she was greedy for his attention as well. At night, she could have him all to herself. “How about we make tea and share those macarons you bought me?”

“I brought a lot so Lucy won’t notice that we ate some without her.” He smiled secretively.

Hyde started to carry her away but then Lucy jumped off the bed. “My macarons! Dad was going to steal them. Angels should share with angels.”

She scurried to him and hugged his leg. He knew that she wasn’t going to let go now that she knew her parents were going to eat her macarons without her. He slowly placed Licht on her feet again. They each took her hand and they walked to the kitchen to have a late night snack.


	8. "Don't Leave"

“Please, don’t leave, Mom! I love you and I want you to stay home with me!” Lucy cried and Licht struggled to stop her daughter’s tears. Tenderly, she stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her daughter. Her words were drowned out by Lucy’s tantrum. Her daughter was three so she didn’t understand why her mother was leaving. “I’ll be a good girl so don’t go.”

“You’re a pure angel, Lucy. I love you.” Licht picked her up and then gave her a light kiss. Honestly, she knew she would miss her family while she went to visit her parents. She focused on her daughter and assured her, “I’m only going on an angel mission and I will come back in a week. Can you watch over Dad for me in that time? I will call you every night and tell you goodnight too.”

“What about my lullaby and kiss?” She pouted and Hyde wiped away her tears.

“You can listen to Mom’s album and I’ll give you a goodnight kiss.” He patted her head before he gathered his two angels into his arms. Hyde understood how Lucy felt but he knew he had to smile for Licht’s sake. She already had a lot to worry about. As he leaned away, he took their daughter. He bounced her in his arms to make her smile again. “Mom will come home because nothing can defeat an angel.”

“That’s right. Mom’s a strong angel.” Licht nodded and smiled. She gave her daughter a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. “You’re my little angel and I love you so much. If you need me, I’ll fly home. Goodbye for now.”

“Love you too. Bye, bye, Mom.” She repeated but her sadness was clear on her face. It broke Licht’s heart to see her she upset. “Have a safe trip.”

“You’re such a good angel, Lucy. Kranz, how about you cut her a slice of cake? I’ll follow you two in a minute. I want to walk Lichtan to the car.” He handed his daughter to him. Kranz knew that the pair wanted to talk alone without Lucy overhearing them. He nodded and took her away. Hyde watched them leave for a moment before he turned back to Licht. He held out his arm to her. “My lady.”

“Lucy will be upset you sent her away,” Licht pointed out. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and let him walk her down the driveway. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. “I don’t know if the next week will be harder for me or Lucy. I already miss my angel. We never spent more than a night apart before. This will be for a week and maybe more if…”

“The doctor said the risks of that are low. Your mom’s arm will heal fine, Licht.” He placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. Her mother fell and broke her arm. Licht wanted to help take care of her while she healed. Her family was filled with musicians and their hands were their most powerful tools. Hyde understood why Licht was afraid her mother’s arm wouldn’t heal properly.

Licht would like Hyde to be with her and support her but she needed to think about Lucy. It was best for the two to stay. “Remember, if you need me, call me and I’ll race to you. I love you.”

Licht threw her arms around his neck and clung to him for as long as she could. A week away from the two most important people in her life was a difficult thought. She felt Hyde kiss her hair and whisper her name. She closed her eyes and savoured his warmth. “Make sure to call and don’t let Lucy feel lonely. Angels need a lot of attention and love.”

“You don’t have to worry about us, Angel Cakes.” He tousled her hair with a confident grin. She still felt a little nervous but she trusted Hyde. He opened the car door for her. She was shocked to find most of the seats filled with familiar whales. Hyde laughed behind her and said, “I’m sending Gil and the others to bodyguard you since I won’t be there to protect you. Your mom will be happy to see them again as well.”

“I don’t know if I should be happy or not.” Despite her words, Licht cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. “I love you. I’ll miss you too, Hyde.”

* * *

“Lucy, I don’t think cats are blue. How about you make it gold like you?” Hyde laughed when she quickly corrected him. The cat she drew was magic and therefore it could be any colour she wanted. He loved her imagination and nodded along with her. “Dad didn’t know. I’ve never seen a magic cat before but the one you drew is super cute.”

She smiled brightly when he gave her the praise. He noticed that her bangs were falling in front of her eyes so he grabbed a hairclip. Expertly, he brushed her hair back and secured it in place. Lucy had the same stunning blue eyes as her mother. She touched the clip and pouted up at him. “I want my hair to look like Mom’s. We’re both angels.”

“You and Mom both have beautiful hair. But it’s your heart and imagination that makes you two angels. Mom will tell you the same thing.” He ruffled her hair. It had only been a few hours since Licht left but he missed her already. Occasionally, Lucy would look at the piano and he knew she felt the same. He did his best to distract Lucy. “Your magic cat needs a hedgehog friend. You should draw one for him.”

“Okay!” She doodled the animal. His phone rang and Licht’s name flashed on the screen. Hyde jumped to his feet with an excited smile.

“I need to take this call. Kranz, watch over Lucy for minute.” He stood and walked into the hall because he didn’t want Lucy to overhear their conversation. He was worried that Lucy will become more upset if she learned her grandmother was hurt. Hyde sat on the stairs and answered his phone. The weight on his shoulders lifted when he heard her voice. She sounded a little tired and he wished he could comfort her.

Licht said, “I made it to my parent’s house safe. I thought I should call you as soon as I get here so you wouldn’t drive yourself crazy with worry. We both know you’re a drama queen and you will imagine the worst possible scenario. My parents met me at the station and we stopped by a restaurant. They send their love and they keep asking me to bring Lucy for a visit too.”

“That sounds nice. After your mom’s arm heals, we can decide on a weekend to visit them. I’ll take some time off from work. At least Lucy isn’t in school yet so we don’t have to plan around that.” His voice softened before he asked her, “How are you handling everything? I know you’re strong but you can ask for help. I’m here for you.”

“We can’t leave Lucy alone, Stupid Hedgehog.” Licht reminded him. “I trust Kranz but I would feel best if one of us was there for her. Mom’s condition is better than I feared. We’re going to get the results of the x-ray tomorrow and talk to the doctor. Right now, I want to talk to my little angel. Give Lucy the phone.”

“Mom!” Hyde jumped when Lucy suddenly appeared next to him. He was worried she overheard their conversation but it didn’t seem like she had. She held out her hands to him expectantly and he chuckled because her expression was so much like her mother’s. She sat next to him and held the phone in her tiny hands. He was taken aback when she suddenly screamed. “Achoo!”

“Lucy?” Licht said with concern in her voice.

“Achoo!” Lucy repeated but it was painfully obvious that her sneeze was fake. “Mom, I’m sick. Come home and take care of me. Please, Mom, you said you would fly home if I need you. I love you.”

The phone was silent and Hyde knew that Licht must’ve felt conflicted. It was clear that Lucy was pretending to be sick so her mother would return home. She was only a toddler and they didn’t tell her why Licht needed to leave. Licht didn’t know what to do. Hyde came to her rescue though. He pulled her onto his lap and placed his hand over her forehead. “If you’re telling the truth, I’ll get some medicine for you right now.”

“No, medicine tastes yucky.” Lucy scrunched up her face in disapproval. Her voice became small when she admitted. “I was lying about being sick. I’m sorry.”

“Mom forgives you, Lucy. You know that honest angels shouldn’t lie. I miss you too but we’ll see each other soon. If Dad tells me you’ve been a good girl, I’ll bring back presents too. I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you again.” Licht said and they continued to talk. He smiled as he listened to the two’s warm conversation. He knew that must’ve been soothing for both of them.

Eventually, Licht had to end their call and they were both disappointed. They said their goodbyes and Lucy returned his phone to him. Hyde saw how disappointed she was and hugged her tightly. He tried to think of something that might distract her from her loneliness. He knew how close his two angels were and it was only natural Lucy would be so sad.

“Angels can’t frown while they’re flying!” He jumped to his feet and lifted her above his head. That made her laugh and she flapped her arms. He cradled her in his arms after he repeated the gesture a few times. “I know what we should do next! Let’s make a present for Mom. What’s the best present to give an angel?”

“Mom’s treasure! Fly to mom and dad’s room.” Lucy pointed up the stairs and he happily obliged her. He took her to the room and set her down on the ground. She skipped to the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. She shifted through the clothes until she found her mom’s treasure. Hyde was pleasantly surprised when he saw what it was.

“I haven’t opened this scrapbook in years! Did you know I made this for your mom? It’s filled with memories.” Hyde knelt next to her and began to flip through the pages fondly. “This is where I took your mom on our first date. She loves crepes. I still remember it like it was yesterday.”

“Mom told me that story!” Lucy clapped and proudly retold the date. “I found this when I was looking for my Christmas presents. Mom told me the stories. She said this is her treasure and I want to make her another one.”

“I’ll help you.” He said with a proud smile.


	9. Angel Pet

“Kitty!” Lucy squealed when she spotted the stray cat as she walked out of the restaurant with her parents. She waddled towards the cat to pet it. She was disappointed when her father took her hand and stopped her. The cat scurried into a nearby bush to hide and watch them. Seeing that the cat was still in reach, Lucy tried to approach it again despite Hyde holding her back. “No, Dad! Lucy wanna pet kitty!”

“You can’t, Lucy.” He hated to say no to her but he had to be logical. He picked her up so she couldn’t run to the cat. Hyde slowly explained to her and hoped she would understand, “We don’t know if that cat has any diseases. There are scabs on its back so it probably has fleas at least. I’m sorry, Lucy, but it’s time to go home. You have an adorable Mr. Bear at home that you can cuddle with.”

“Kitty all alone. Kitty needs family and hugs. Angel duty to give hugs.” Lucy began to sulk and small tears formed in the corner of her large, blue eyes. He knew she was trying to sway him with her tears. He had taught her the technique and she was a talented actress for a two year old. Even though he knew her plan, it was difficult to see her sad.

Hyde steeled himself and said firmly, “Lucy, we are not taking the cat home.”

“Dad’s a demon to kitties!” Her tears quickly vanished. She puffed her cheeks and she decided it was time for another tactic. She struggled out of his arms and jumped into a tantrum. Lucy cried and reached out to her mother. It was rare for their daughter to throw a tantrum but Licht was very familiar with Hyde’s outbursts that she wasn’t overwhelmed by it. She dealt with Lucy’s wails much differently though.

She took their daughter from Hyde and stroked her blonde hair to try to calm her. Lucy wiped her eyes against her shoulder. “Lucy wanna save kitty.”

“I want to save Mr. Cat too.” She spoke softly to her daughter and wiped the tiny tears in her eyes. She thought her mother was on her side and looked up at her with pleading eyes. Licht was honest when she said she wanted to take the cat home as well. Yet, she understood Hyde’s concerns. “It’s dangerous to bring Mr. Cat into our house without getting him checked at the vet first. But it’s closed right now. Mr. Cat might have rabies. We love you and we’ll prioritize you before everything. Okay?”

Her daughter clearly didn’t understand because she shook her head in answer and began to pout. Lucy waved to the cat and it cautiously approached them. But then it suddenly turned away from them and ran away. Lucy’s reaction to the cat leaving made Licht’s heart break. Especially after Lucy mumbled, “I want an angel friend. Please, Mom, let me go after Kitty and take him home.”

They lived in the countryside and their neighbours were seniors who didn’t have children. Lucy didn’t have many people her age she could play with. She loved her parents and they always made time for her but she wanted a friend her age. Licht understood how she felt all too well because she sometimes felt lonely as a child. She remembered when she was so lonely she picked up a hedgehog. That decision changed her life. With that thought, Licht made her decision.

“If my angel wants something, I shall get it for her.” Licht declared. She handed her daughter back to Hyde and then tugged off his scarf. She wrapped it around her neck and said, “I need this. Take Lucy home first and make sure she goes to bed in time. Remember to give her a bath too. If she’s not smiling in her sleep when I get home, I’m kicking you onto the couch!”

He was confused but he wasn’t given time to question her before she ran into the bushes. Hyde smiled to himself when he thought of how impulsive and soft hearted she was. They knew each other since they were teenagers yet she continued to surprise him. He thought to help her capture the cat but he heard Lucy yawn briefly. She tried to cover with her hand but he heard it.

“We better do as Mom says. She’s an angel after all. I’ll carry you to the car.” Hyde adjusted his hold so she would be more comfortable. The small weight in his arms was his entire world. He walked to where Gil was waiting in the car. As he strapped her into the baby seat, he said: “Your bed time isn’t until eight so we can watch a movie after you take a bath. What do you want to watch?  _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_? It has fairies.”

“The fairies talk weird. Dad likes stupid movies.” She turned up her nose at his suggestion. Then she asked her own question: “Can we watch the movie before we take a bath?”

“But your bedtime is at eight so you can’t take your bath so late. You might get sick. If we stay up to wait for your hair to dry, you’ll miss your bedtime.” He pointed out. Lucy seemed to know that already because she had a small, sly smile. She hummed to herself as if she hadn’t already decided how to get her way. If tears or a tantrum failed, there was one more ploy she had.

“Mom said she wanted to see me smile when she gets home. I’ll be super sad if we don’t watch a movie right when we get home. Maybe we can watch a second movie while my hair dry!” She suggested and appear very proud of herself. He groaned because he knew that she wouldn’t go to bed until ten. Licht was going to kill him no matter what he did so he decided to give into Lucy.

“You’re a mischievous little angel, aren’t you?” He tapped her nose.

“Dad, what does ‘miss-chee-vee-us’ mean?” She struggled to pronounce the new word, mischievous.

“Just that you’re adorable.” He didn’t consider it a lie because his daughter’s behaviour was cute to him. Gil must’ve agreed because he chuckled lightly from the driver’s seat. “Licht went to run an errand so come back and help her. I don’t want her out here alone in the dark. Some creep might hit on her!”

“Every time I think you’ve become a responsible adult, I’m reminded that you’re still a brat.” He groaned but Hyde could hear that he actually cared for him. Gil was almost like a father to him and he was grateful that he stayed with him for so long. The two were no longer Servamp and Subclass but he was still a loyal friend to Hyde.

They were both surprised when Lucy corrected Gil. “Family of angels! No bats. Mom said Dad is a reformed demon so he’s an angel now.”

* * *

“She’s not asleep yet?” Was the first thing Licht said when she came home later that night. She was out later than she expected but she trusted Hyde to put Lucy to bed on time. She was obviously wrong. Her husband appeared slightly guilty while her daughter beamed a smile at her. Lucy hopped off the couch to hug her. She noticed that Licht was holding something.

Licht knelt down and to show Lucy what it was. Bundled in Hyde’s black scarf was a tiny, white cat. It was the cat she wanted to pet early and she cheered happily after she could see it again. She petted it and her smile was the purest thing in the world to Licht. “Kitty has a weird collar.”

“That’s a cone.” Licht told her. “The cone will stop the kitty from biting its scabs so they can heal faster. Mom took the cat to the vet and they said we can keep her as a pet. They gave her a bath and groomed her too. Uncle Kranz and I already brought a cat bed and toys for it. The only thing this little one needs is a name. You can give it that, Lucy. It’s a girl.”

“My kitty!” She clapped excitedly and then quickly chose a name. “Uncle Kuro!”

Hyde honestly didn’t know if he should laugh or not. His eldest brother was her Godfather and favourite uncle but he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. “Why do the angels in my life love my brother more than me? Lucy, Kuro means black so it’ll be weird to name a white cat that. How about we name it something else like Shiro or Angel?”

“My kitty,” She lightly hit Hyde for daring to steal the honour of naming the cat. It didn’t hurt and it made him laugh more than anything. Lucy did decide that it would be confusing to have an Uncle Kuro and a Kitty Kuro. She chose another name for the cat. “Kitty Moriarty.”

“Like James Moriarty from  _Sherlock Holmes_?” Licht asked and Lucy nodded. Her father had been reading the series to her every night before bed, claiming that their intelligent angel would enjoy more complex books. Lucy was a toddler so she couldn’t follow the story well. She loved the many silly voices Hyde made for the characters though.

It was a little amusing to Licht that Lucy chose to name the cat after a villain in the story rather than a protagonist like Sherlock or Watson. Then again, she likely liked the character because it reminded her of her father.

Licht allowed Lucy to play with the cat for a while more until she saw the time. “It’s time for a little angel to go to bed. Actually, bedtime was an hour ago. Kranz, can you set up the cat bed and the safety gate in that corner while I put Lucy to bed?”

* * *

“Damn, I haven’t been this exhausted since Lucy was born.” Licht sighed and sat on the couch with Hyde. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Lucy wanted to sleep with the cat and cried when her parents said she couldn’t. The kitty wasn’t trained so it might scratch up her things. After several attempts and a lullaby, they were able to put her to sleep.

She lifted her head from his shoulder so she could lean over the arm rest to pet the sleeping cat. Since the cat wasn’t trained, they thought it would be best to have a small corner of the living set aside for it where it couldn’t break anything. They used Lucy’s old baby fence to bar the cat from the rest of the house. Licht felt Hyde’s warmth on her back as he hugged her.

He kissed the back of her head and then snuggled against her hair, “Are you going to make me sleep in the living room with Moriarty?”

“You should know the answer to that, Shit Rat. I told you to put her to bed on time but you couldn’t even do that? You’re the adult but she always gets her way. Learn how to say no to her even if you’re afraid of her reaction.” Licht said. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Until you learn better, you’re sleeping on this couch and Kitty will sleep on your pillow.”

“Once again, why do the angels in my life love cats more than me? That thing is using my scarf! It has fur so I don’t know why it needs it.” Hyde mumbled and Licht giggled at his complaint. She reached down to take the scarf back from the cat. Licht didn’t return it him though. Instead, she shook the cat fur from the dark scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

“My scarf really suits you.” Hyde pulled the scarf aside slightly so he could kiss her neck. “I think you look best when you’re wearing only my scarf. How about we go upstairs? Lucy’s asleep and everyone went home already. We have this house to ourselves for now.”

“You’re a terrible influence.” Licht said but she smiled fondly. He might have been purified by love yet there was still a devilish gleam in his red eyes. She pulled his scarf over her mouth to hide how she was blushing. No matter how she tried to hide it, he knew her too well. She wouldn’t let him win and loosened his tie. “I’m too tired to climb all those stairs. Carry me?”

“You know I can’t say no to an angel.” He kissed her forehead.

* * *

A soft meow woke Licht but she couldn’t sit up with Hyde’s weight on her back. She rubbed her eyes and relaxed into his warmth. Licht realized that they were still on the couch and guessed that they never made it to their bed. She didn’t mind because Hyde’s presence made the couch feel like heaven to her. She saw the clock hanging on the wall and poked his cheek.

“Shit Rat, get up. We need to wake Lucy and make breakfast for her.” His arms loosened around her until she could sit up. She tried to straighten her dishevelled clothes and blushed as she remembered the previous night. Hyde reached over and smoothed his hand over her messy hair. His hands moved to cup her cheeks and he gave her a tender kiss. She whispered, “Good morning, love.”

“Morning Mom!” She was shocked when she heard her daughter’s voice. She looked over her shoulder to the cat bed next to the couch. There, Lucy was playing with the cat. Licht screamed and shoved Hyde out of Lucy’s line of sight so she wouldn’t see him half naked. Lucy was too distracted by the cat to notice her parent’s state of dress.

Licht rushed to fix her sweater. Then, she realized something else. “Lucy, how did you get pass the baby gate? You’re too short to climb over it.”

“Lucy flew over it.” She answered as if it should’ve been obvious. “I really wanted to play with Moriarty. I wished super hard and then my angel wings appeared! They were pretty and black. You should’ve seen it, Mom!”

“Our daughter certainly inherited your imagination. Lucy probably used the couch to climb over the gate. It is right next to the gate.” Hyde pointed out as he stood up. “I’ll change and then get breakfast started. You can play with Lucy and Moriarty until I’m finished. I’m making kaiser rolls full of love. Kranz already prepared the dough so the bread should be ready in twenty minutes.”

“Okay.” She nodded. She climbed over the colourful baby gate and sat next to Lucy. Hyde’s explanation was logical but she didn’t know if it was true. If Lucy climbed onto the couch to jump past the gate, she would have woken them. Licht gently pulled Lucy onto her lap and patted her head. “You’re my little angel, Lucy. I believe that you have wings even if you can’t see them.”


	10. Ikea Furniture

“Lichtan, the last time I checked, we only had one daughter.” Hyde said when he saw the large box his subclasses dragged into the room. There was a picture of a bunk bed on the box. Their daughter was now seven and had outgrown her old bed. Licht went to purchase a new bed while Hyde was at work. He never expected her to bring back a bunk bed.

“Lucy saw this bed on display and said she wanted it. I couldn’t say no to her.” Licht admitted as she cut the tape with her key. She remembered how happy Lucy looked while she climbed on the bunk bed at Ikea. It was difficult to tell her little angel ‘no’. Their family was well off and she tended to spoil their daughter. She made sure to teach Lucy to value the things she had though.

Lucy skipped into the room while pulling a toy wagon full of plushies behind her. She stopped in front of the giant box. She pointed to the picture and spoke excitedly to her toys. “This will be our new fort! I get the top bunk and Mr. Bear will get the bottom. Don’t worry, I’ll come down to have a sleepover with everyone. Dad, pick us up so I can show Mr. Bear my new bed.”

“Whatever you want, Luce.” Hyde chuckled and lifted her into his arms and Licht opened the box. When she peered into the box, Lucy frowned with confusion. There were only wooden frames and beams where her bed should be. He could read her thoughts and said, “We need to build your bed. Dad will put it together so quickly that you’ll be able to play with your bunk bed in an hour.”

“Can I help you and Mom build it?” She asked eagerly and Hyde understood why Licht had trouble saying no to her all too well. He loved her smile and he didn’t want to see her disappointed. But he was worried about her hurting herself because the wooden parts were large and heavy. Hyde placed her on the ground and patted her head.

“I’m sorry, Sweetie. This is a job for adults.” Her smile fell at his answer. He lightly nudged her towards the door and said, “Go find Uncle Gil and play  _Angel Warriors_ with him while I make your bed. I’ll call you when I’m finished and you can—”

“Lucy, can you tell Uncle Gil to get the toolbox from the garage? All three of us will build this bunk bed as a family.” Licht said firmly and her words were mainly to Hyde. He couldn’t argue with her after Lucy cheered. She hugged her mother before she raced out of the room to find her uncle. Hyde waited until Lucy was down the hall before he turned back to Licht.

“She’s still a kid, Lichtan. We need to tell her ‘no’ to certain things. Even if she really wants to help us build this thing, we can’t let her. She could hurt herself. What if she accidentally drops a hammer onto her foot?” Hyde took her hand and tenderly stroked his thumb over her palm. “I don’t want you to injure your precious hands either.”

“You’re worrying too much, Silly Hedgehog. It’s just Ikea furniture and we merely need to put the parts together. I know how you feel but it’s good to build things with her.” Licht stared into the box and smiled. “I remember building a birdhouse with my parents once. It was fun. ‘See, Licht, you can create anything with these two hands,’ my father told me then. I want Lucy to learn that as well.”

“I guess we could let her do simple things like passing us screwdrivers. But no heavy lifting for either of you. Leave that to me!” Hyde pulled out a wooden panel easily and grinned at her. “I might have retired from being a demon and wrecking havoc on the world but I’m still as strong as ever. You wanna feel my arms?”

“Please, I’m still stronger than you. I haven’t retired from being an angel and I train every day.” Licht jokingly kicked him. Then she helped him empty the box and set all the pieces on the ground. While Hyde was reading over the instructions, Lucy returned with Gil. She had the toolbox in her wagon and she smiled proudly when she presented it to her parents.

“I carried the toolbox all by myself! Well, Gil helped me take it down from the shelf. But it was too high for me to reach. When will my wings appear so I can fly and reach high places?” She looked hopeful as she asked the question. He chuckled to himself and looked to Licht. She would tell her daughter the wildest tales of being an angel. He didn’t see anything wrong with encouraging Lucy’s imagination and tapped her nose.

“You already have angel wings. They’re just small and invisible right now so you can’t fly with them yet. You’ll be strong enough to fly one day. Thank you for bringing us the tools. Once Dad is finish reading these instructions, we’ll get started on your bunk bed.”

“You’re so slow. This angel has already figured out how to build this bunk bed without instructions. I only need to look at the picture on the box and recreate it. Please pass me a screwdriver, Lucy.” Licht was already forcing two parts together and comparing them to the picture. “See, Lucy, this will be your bottom bunk!”

“You’re amazing, Lichtan, but we should really go by the instructions. According to this, that’s the base for the top bunk.” Hyde pointed out and tried to unscrew the back of she just put in. “This is the board we need to use for the bottom bunk.”

“These two pieces look exactly the same! I don’t see why we can’t interchange them.” Licht swatted his hand away and tried to replace the screw he took out. It soon turned into a battle over the screwdriver and Hyde help the tool over his head. She pouted at him and then jumped to take back the screwdriver. “Ikea instructions are so vague we might as well go off the picture!”

They stopped their little debate when they noticed Lucy doodling on the box. “Mr. bear doesn’t like heights so I’ll put his bed here. The stairs should be here. Then the shelves go here.”

“What are you doing?” Licht knelt next to her.

“I’m redesigning my bunk bed! This way, it’ll be more fun for my friends.” She smiled innocently at them. Her smile was so innocent and it made their heart melt. They quickly forgot their disagreement and focused on making Lucy happy. 

After an hour, they finished and their daughter was happily bouncing on the bed. Her parents were exhausted and sat on the bottom bunk. Licht leaned against Hyde’s arm and closed her eyes. He brushed her bangs off her forehead and kissed her hair. “You know, when we work together, we create the most wonderful things.”

“I don’t know how we were able to attached a slide to it but we did it.” They had to go to Ikea again to purchase an indoor play set to combine it with the bunkbed. She nestled into his shoulder. “I’m not buying Ikea furniture again. Fuck their instructions.”

“I don’t blame you.” He laughed softly to himself.


	11. A Lost Angel

“Uncle Neko!” Lucy cheered when she saw her favourite uncle. She raced across the room to him. Kuro was sleeping on the couch so he couldn’t defend himself when his niece jumped onto his stomach. He groaned in pain as he opened his eyes reluctantly. The four year old was smiling down at him and speaking a mile a minute. “Wake up, Uncle! I wanna play!”

“Play time!” Machi left Mahiru’s side and ran out of the room to play with them. She was a little younger than Lucy but they were close and got along well. Kuro couldn’t sit up with the two little girls jumping on his back. He faced many enemies in his life but he was defenceless against them. He was relieved when his brother saved him. Hyde lifted Lucy off him and into his arms.

“You’re going to hurt your uncle, Lucy.” He knew that people were easily overwhelmed with her energy and enthusiasm. He ruffled his daughter’s hair and she puffed her cheeks. She hated being treated like a child and tried to mess up his hair in revenge. He didn’t mind and merely chuckled before he turned to Kuro. “Sorry she interrupted your nap, Nii-san.”

“It’s fine.” Kuro shook his head with a smile. Even though children were tiring, he was glad that they were happy and full of energy. He wanted his family to have a warm childhood that was better than his. Their smiles told him that he was doing a good job as a parent.

“Welcome to Japan, Auntie.” Machi said politely and waved at Licht. She picked up her niece to give her a hug. It had been a long time since they last visited Mahiru and Kuro. After Lucy was born, they returned to her home in Austria to give her a normal childhood. Of course, they tended to spoil Lucy more than other children. Hyde would visit his family as often as he could so Lucy could know her extended family.

She placed Machi on the ground again and the little girl immediately skipped to her cousin to play with the toys littering the floor. Licht was glad that the girls got along and were speaking like friends who knew each other for years. She turned away from them and asked Kuro, “Where’s Mahiru?”

“I’m here!” Mahiru came out of her room with a large smile. She was struggling with her jacket as she rushed to get ready. “I hope you had a nice plane ride. Just give me a minute to get ready and then we can head out. Machi decided to decorate my earlier outfit with a juice stain.”

The Todoroki family was going to stay with them for the weekend. For the first day, Licht wanted to relax, hang out with her best friend and catch up. She knelt next to Lucy and told her. “Mom is going out for a bit but I’ll be back right away. Have fun with Machi and Uncle Neko and make sure your father doesn’t misbehave. Be a good angel while I’m gone.”

“I wanna go, Mom!” Lucy gripped her shirt and looked at her with large, pleading eyes. She learned the technique from her father and she knew that her mother was weak against it. “Please take me and Machi with you. We can go to the park and play.”

“You can’t go, Lucy.” Hyde could see how much Licht wanted to say yes to their daughter. But he also knew that it had been a long time since she had a day to herself. He patted Lucy’s blond hair and whispered secretively, “Mom and your aunt is going on a super secret angel mission. You’re still an angel in training so it’s too dangerous for you to go with her. You need to stay home and protect the house.”

“Okay!” She believed every word he told her and nodded. Then Lucy beamed to her mother. “When I become a grown angel, I wanna go purify the world with you.”

“You’re already my precious little angel.” Licht kissed her goodbye.

“Do I get a kiss too?” Hyde smiled suggestively at her and she rolled her eyes. But she did give him a quick peck. There was a slight tinge if pink on her cheeks as she left. He watched her leave until she was out of the room. He still enjoyed teasing her after years of being together. She only became more captivating the longer they stay together.

He looked down at his daughter who appeared a little lonely after being left behind. Lucy was closest with Licht and they rarely spend time apart. He wanted to cheer her up so he searched for a toy she would like. His eyes fell onto a photo resting on a shelf and said. “I remember this. Hey, Lucy, check this out! It’s a photo of your mom in full angel mode.”

Hyde took the photo from the shelf and handed it to his daughter. It was a picture they took at a piano contest. Licht stood in the center with an elaborate trophy in her hands. To Hyde, the most beautiful thing about the photograph was her smile. He knew the reason behind her proud smile wasn’t the trophy. It was the friends surrounding her and congratulating her that made her grin so wide.

“Mom was only nineteen when we took this picture. She was the youngest person in the competition but she still took first place. As expected of an angel though. She can do anything once she puts her mind to it. She really shined on stage. Maybe we can find a video of the competition and watch it.” He suggested and she nodded eagerly. Hyde stood and went to their suitcases to get his laptop.

Kuro looked over her shoulder and saw the photo she was holding. “That’s a really old picture. She was pretty talented back then. It’s a shame she gave up playing the piano.”

“I’m back!” Hyde interrupted and sat between them with his laptop.

* * *

“That was a great movie. It would’ve been better if the hero was an angel rather than a man dressed as a bat. Hugh would probably love it though.” Licht said. Mahiru nodded in agreement and laughed lightly. They both had a great time together. Behind them, Gil followed them while struggling to carry the many toys and books Licht bought Lucy and Machi while they walked through the mall.

“Everyone is coming to dinner tomorrow and they’re excited to see you again. That’s going to be a huge party. It’s been awhile since we all got together like this.” Mahiru unlocked the door and they walked into the apartment. No one came to greet them and she wondered if Kuro made them have an afternoon nap. She could hear the song of a piano flowing through the apartment.

They stepped into the living room where one of Licht’s old performance was playing. Mahiru smiled when she saw her family sleeping soundly in front of the tv. On the other hand, Licht began to panic and ran to Hyde’s side. She kicked him roughly to wake him up and yelled, “Where’s Lucy? If you lost our daughter, I am going to fucking murder you, Shit Rat!”

“What are you talking about, Angel Babe? Lucy’s right here.” Hyde patted the spot next to him where Lucy was sleeping before he fell asleep himself. She wasn’t there now and Hyde felt dread fall onto him. The house was quiet and he instinctively knew that she wasn’t in the apartment. “I lost our baby.”

“I go out for an hour and you lose our baby! Put your nose to the ground and find her. You can still find her by her scent, right?” Licht began to pace in front of him. “What if someone took her? How can someone break in without a purified demon noticing? We need to find her right away. She doesn’t know the area or anyone she can go to for help.”

“We’ll find her, Licht.” He stood and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing. Hyde was worried as well because he knew that Lucy would never leave without telling him. He rubbed her arms reassuringly and she forced herself to relax. Panicking wouldn’t help them find Lucy. “I don’t think someone took her. There isn’t an unfamiliar scent in the apartment.”

“She wanted to go out with us so maybe that’s why she left.” Licht bit her lip and hated the thought that she was the reason her daughter was in danger. “I’ll call Misono and ask if Lily’s subclasses could help us find her. Mahiru, can you stay here in case she comes back? I need to go look for her.”

“Of course!” Mahiru nodded and Licht was already running out the door to find her daughter. She didn’t know where to start looking but she couldn’t sit still when her daughter was missing. She could hear frantic steps behind her and knew that it was likely Hyde. Licht didn’t slow down for him because her mind was focused on finding Lucy.

“Wait, Lichtan, she didn’t run that way!” His words made her stop. She turned back to him and hope entered her eyes. He took her hand and brought her to the staircase. Hyde opened heavy door and there was Lucy sitting on the stairs. Licht shoved him aside in her impatience and she called her name. She was glad that she hadn’t wander too far from the apartment.

Licht sank to her knees next Lucy and quickly looked for any injuries. Once she was certain her daughter was unharmed, Licht hugged her tightly. “Thank goodness, you’re safe, Lucy! I was scared to death. Did someone take you from the apartment? How did you get away from that evil man that took you? Is he still here? I’ll kill him for touching my little angel.”

Hyde knew that Licht wasn’t exaggerating either. He sat on the stairs next to them. “Let’s go back and you can tell us what happened.”

“… I was running away.” Lucy muttered and her face fell. No answer could surprise or hurt Licht more. She didn’t know how to respond to her daughter’s admission. They were a close family so she couldn’t guess why Lucy would run away. Hyde was shocked as well but he recovered quicker than Licht did.

“Why did you run away, Kiddo? Did we do something to upset you? Mom and Dad are very sorry so will you come back home?” Hyde asked softly. She shook her head frantically and tears entered her eyes. He lifted her into a hug when he saw her cry. “Everything’s going to be okay, Lucy. We love you so much.”

“I love Mom and Dad too!” Lucy wailed as more tears fell. That only made her parents more confused. Licht ran her hand over Lucy’s hair to ease her tears. She let go of Hyde and held out her arms to her mother. Licht placed her on her lap readily. “I’m sorry Mommy. You had to stop being an angel because of me. You don’t play your piano for a big crowd anymore.”

“What do you mean? Your mom is an angel and I still play the piano every day.” Licht took Hyde’s scarf and used it to wipe her tears away. “I have the dream of playing my piano for the world and I haven’t given up it. Mom just found another dream. My newest dream is to raise a little angel into a strong woman. Once I accomplish that, I will resume my career as a pianist.”

“You don’t hate me for making you stop.” Lucy remembered watching the performances and how happy her mother looked while she played.

“We can never hate you.” Licht kissed the top of her head. “You and Dad are my dream come true.”


	12. A New Friend-Fluff

Hyde adored his daughter and he would do anything to make her happy. If Lucy told him she wanted something, he would do his best to grant her wish. When she said she wanted a unicorn, he made Gil dress up as one and he give her a piggyback ride. One day, she asked for a bunkbed with a slide, he built one with Licht. He didn’t think it was a chore because he could see her beaming smile in the end.

Lucy’s latest request was: “I want a friend my size.”

After they learned that Licht was pregnant, they decided to return to her childhood home in the quaint countryside of Austria. Unfortunately, most of their neighbours were either elderly or childless. Lucy didn’t have a shortage of people to play with between her doting family and the many whale subclasses he had. But she didn’t have someone her age to play with.

He was determined to change that though. Hyde walked to the park with Lucy’s surprise. He spotted Licht and Lucy playing on the slide and he quickened his pace towards them. He couldn’t wait to see her reaction. A proud smile spread across his face when he imagined how happy she would become. He waved towards his family and called out to them. “Lichtan! Luce!”

“Dad, watch me go down the slide super quick!” Lucy was in the middle of climbing the ladder but she stopped to wave to him. Then, she noticed the person walking next to him. She jumped off the ladder and ran to him. “Uncle Gil is tiny and my size now! Play tag with me.”

Lucy hugged the boy wearing the whale costume, assuming that it was her honorary uncle, Gil. She tried to climb onto the large costume as she often would. But the boy wasn’t able to support her weight and fell down. Hyde quickly caught Lucy before she could crash to the ground with him. He placed her safely on her feet again and introduced them.

“Last week, you said you wanted a friend. This is Mercutio and he’s four years old like you are. His parents were my subclasses and they’re moving nearby. You can play with him whenever you want!” Hyde lightly nudged Lucy towards the whale. She stared blankly at the familiar costume and then closed the space between them with a few quick skips. She poked the costume’s eye and smiled sweetly.

“Puck!” She cheered.

“Umm… His name’s Mercutio.” Hyde tried to softly correct her. She shook her head and turned to face him. He was confused when he saw the pout she had. A wide smile masked it after a moment. She had her mother’s expressive eyes so he could easily see that she was unhappy.

“That name’s hard. Puck is an easier Shakespeare name. It rhymes with duck, suck, fuck.” His jaw dropped to the ground when she swore. Where she learned the word, the possibilities were endless. Hyde told her that she couldn’t say that word to a friend and she turned her nose up at him. “I don’t wanna be friends with Fake Gil.”

With that refusal, Lucy ran to her mother. She hugged Licht’s leg and tugged on her skirt to get her attention. Lucy pulled her towards the playground’s merry-go-round. “I want to play over there, Mom. Far away from Dad and Puck. Angels don’t play with mean demons!”

“What did Dad do now?” Licht sighed and glanced to her husband. He appeared confused so she knew that he accidentally hurt their daughter’s feelings. She thought that it was best to let Lucy calm down before they address the issue. She picked her up and carried her towards the merry-go-round. “Mom will make it spin fast for my little angel.”

Licht patted her head before she lowered Lucy onto the merry-go-round. She made sure that she was holding onto the bars securely before she started to turn the carousel. She hummed a nursery rhyme and her daughter happily sang along with her. “ _Ring-a-ring of roses; a pocket full of posies_.”

Once the song was over and she was in front of her mother, Lucy jumped off the merry-go-round. She tackled her mother with such force that Licht almost lost her footing. Licht quickly regained her balance and held Lucy tight against her. Jumping off a moving roundabout was dangerous but that didn’t deter her headstrong daughter. She chuckled and ruffled her blond hair.

“Do you want to go another round, Sweetie?” Licht asked. She noticed that Lucy was leaning over her shoulder and staring at something behind her. She followed her eyes and she realized she was watching her dad speak with the boy. “Do you want to play with him?”

“Nope.” She shook her head. Lucy pointed towards the ground, indicating that she wanted to her mother to put her down. “Angels don’t play with demons.”

 _So, she’s still mad_. Licht groaned inwardly. Her daughter had never been honest with her feelings and Licht had to wonder who she inherited that habit from. “Sometimes, demons are angels in training. You won’t know until you talk to them. But if you don’t want to play with him, I can’t force you. How about we play hide-and-seek for now?”

“Lucy hide and Mom looks for me! Count to a billion!” She clapped and dashed away. Licht smiled at the sight of her daughter so full of energy and life. She started to count out loud as she walked towards Hyde. From the corner of her eyes, she watched Lucy hide in a bush out of earshot. She stopped in front of her husband and crossed her arms.

Hyde could already hear the lecture she intended to give him. He bowed his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what went wrong. Lucy said she wanted a friend. When my old subclass said they were moving here, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to make her happy. I even dressed him up like Gil because she likes his whale costume.”

“Are you serious?” Licht rubbed her temple in irritation. “Of course, she’s mad at you! Lucy said she wanted a  _friend_. She doesn’t want a friend that only approached her because of you told him to. That’s not a true friend. Think of how she must feel.”

“Man, I messed up.” Hyde groaned. “I should go apologize to her.”

He was a little surprised when Mercutio left his side and ran towards the bushes. Lucy was huddled behind a tree and waiting for her mom to find her. She didn’t know how long it would take for her to count to a billion. She parted the bushes to see where her mother was. Her vision was blocked by a giant whale and she screamed.

“Puck?” She frowned. Lucy grabbed his mascot head and tugged it off. She lightly hit him with it and then threw it aside. Then, she crossed her arms and waved him away. “I said I didn’t want to play with you. Leave before my mom sees you and comes over here. You’ll make me lose.”

“I want to play too. Please?” He said. “My family moves so much that I don’t have a lot of friends. Can we be friends?”

She thought over his words for a moment. Lucy stood and lightly tapped his shoulder. “Tag! You’re it, Mercutio.”

Before he could make sense of what happened, she ran out of the bushes. Lucy rushed to her father and stretched her arms up towards him. He lifted her above his head briefly and then held her against his shoulder. He noticed Mercutio run towards them. She stuck out her tongue at him. “I win! You can’t tag me because I’m too tall for you tag me.”

Hyde burst into laughter and kissed her hair. “That’s my bright angel! I’m really sorry I upset you with my surprise, Lucy. It’s great to see you make a friend though.”


	13. Halloween-Fluff

“You’re a grown man but you still need me to help you with something so simple, Shit Rat?” Licht’s irritation was clear in her voice as she straightened the overcoat of his Halloween costume. He was Beethoven while she wore a dress fashioned after a piano. She flicked his ruffled necktie upwards and it lightly hit his face. “You can tie this on your own.”

“I haven’t worn a stuffy monkey suit like this for a long time so maybe I need you to tie this for me.” She rolled her eyes at his grin. They both knew that he could but he enjoyed the attention she gave him. Hyde circled his arms around her waist and he leaned down until their foreheads touched. “You’re beautiful in that dress, Angel Cakes.”

Licht blushed and she tried to hide how flustered he still made her. After years of being married and having a child, he could still make her heart race. She tied his necktie and tightened it painfully. He coughed and loosened the tie so he could breathe again. She skimmed her fingertips over his neck and said, “Behave yourself, Demon.”

“What would you do if I said I wanted to stay home? This demon doesn’t want to share you with anyone. You really do look beautiful in that dress.” He drummed his finger over the black and white pattern on her piano skirt. Hyde had a playful smile as he pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed together. She covered his mouth to stop him from kissing her.

“This is Lucy’s first time trick-or-treating so don’t you dare do anything to ruin it.” She reminded him. Licht knew how much he loved their daughter so she was certain that he was only teasing her. She believed that he still needed to be punished for teasing though. She placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed him onto the bed.

Licht stood over him and said, “I bought another costume to wear just for you. I intended to show it to you later tonight. But I’m reconsidering if I should.”

“Wait, can you give me a hint of what this costume is?” In answer, Licht hitched up her skirt only enough for him to see the stockings beneath. She dropped the skirt back into place all too soon for Hyde and turned away. He was left staring after her in awe for a moment. Hyde jumped to his feet and followed her out of the room. “I’ll be good, Lichtan! Please, I want to see your costume.”

She looked over her shoulder to him and said, “Maybe.”

“I love you, Lichtan!” He cheered and jumped forward to hug her. Since they were on the stairs, his hug made them both stumble a little. Hyde was able to catch the rail and stop them from falling. He kept one arm around her waist and he didn’t let go until he was certain she had regained her footing. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his daughter at the bottom of the steps.

Lucy pointed her finger at him and yelled, “Dad no bully angel!”

“You sound more like your mom every day.” Hyde chuckled and walked to the bottom of the stairs. He didn’t have a single doubt that his daughter would become a bright star like her mother. He knelt in front of her and ruffled her blonde hair. “I like teasing your mom but I won’t do it anymore if my two angels say I shouldn’t. Also, I’ll gladly accept any punishment your mother gives me.”

“You’re such a Maso-Rat, Hyde.” Licht moved next to them and lifted Lucy’s in her arms. She was two years old now and she would be too big to carry soon. Her daughter was growing quickly so Licht wanted to enjoy every tiny moment with her family. She took her into the living room. “Did you finish talking with your Uncles and Aunties?”

“They said I’m both a cute angel and fairy!” She said proudly. They walked to the laptop where she had been video chatting with Kuro and Mahiru earlier. Licht waved to the two who were still on the other end. Lucy only left briefly when she heard her parents coming down the stairs. She said, “I wanna go trick-or-treating with Machi next year when she’s old enough.”

“I’ll book us a ticket to Japan next year.” Hyde promised and sat down in front of the computer. “Hey, Nii-san, nice costume.”

“Even if Machi’s still too young to go out for the holiday, Mahiru wanted to make costumes for us. We’re staying in and watching Halloween specials. Say roar, Machi.” Kuro scooped up his toddler daughter so she was more in frame. He cradled her in his arms and it was clear how much he loved his family. “Have fun going out tonight. Make sure to stay safe.”

“My angel light will protect everyone!” Lucy declared and she waved her fairy wand in the air. She smiled innocently and her parents laughed softly. They spoke for a while more until it was time to leave for trick-or-treating. Hyde said goodbye to his brother before he closed the window. Their family was once fragmented but now they could share laughter. He had Licht to thank for that.

Hyde turned to Licht who was fussing over Lucy’s costume. She was adjusting the fairy wings on Lucy’s back. He assumed that she would want to dress up as the angel she was but his daughter corrected him. Halloween was a night for dressing as something one wasn’t. Lucy was an angel every day. She still wanted to be something that could fly though.

“You’re going to be the cutest angel fairy tonight. But I have one more thing to complete your costume.” She told Lucy. She took a box off the table and knelt in front of Lucy. Inside was a pair of shoes with a piano pattern. Lucy’s eyes widened when she saw them and began to jump in excitement. Licht giggled and helped her put on the shoes.

“Same as Mom!” Lucy clapped and then pointed to the shoes Licht was wearing. “Angel shoes!”

“Yup, angel shoes for my little angel. I order these for you when I bought my own costume. I knew they would look perfect on you.” Licht stood once again and took one of Lucy’s hand. Beside them, Hyde took her other hand and they walked out the door.


	14. First Day of School

“I can’t believe someone would hurt Lucy! I knew I should’ve stayed with her in case something like this happened.” Hyde muttered to himself worriedly as he and Licht ran down the hall to the principal’s office. Earlier that morning, they dropped their daughter off on her first day of kindergarten. There were a lot of tears when they left and most of them were from the over-emotional Hyde.

An hour after they left, they received a call that said Lucy had been in a fight. Hyde spotted his daughter sitting in a chair the moment he stepped into the office. He rushed to her and quickly checked her minor injuries. It was nothing more than a few scratches but Hyde reacted like she had a broken arm. “Who did this to you? I’m speaking to that kid’s parents and making sure this never happens again!”

His red eyes flashed dangerously and the principal was almost afraid to stop Hyde’s tirade. Licht didn’t hesitate before she nudged him aside with her feet and scoffed, “Stupid Hedgehog. There’s no need to be so dramatic. Why? Because it’s obvious that our little Lucy has defeated the demon that dare lay his hands on her! Now, let me see where that demon hurt you and I’ll purify you.”

Licht hugged her daughter to take away her pain. The sight of his two precious angels made Hyde’s heart melt. “As always, you’re right, Lichtan. She’s an angel just like her mom! She won’t let some weak demon bully her. I’m ordering Gil to buy you a giant chocolate cake to celebrate your first victory. You need to tell us everything later, okay?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Todoroki,” The principal was finally able to pull himself out of his shock to interrupt the two. “I called you here because your daughter hit a boy when he said that angels and demons aren’t real. Lucy was the one that started the fight. Therefore, she will have to write an apology to the boy. I thought it was best to call you two here so you can talk to her.”

“Why am I in trouble?” Lucy was truly confused and she frowned at the principal. “That boy lied to my classmates! Angels and demons are real. Mom told me that liars are bad demons and we, as angels, should correct them when they try to trick other people. I’m a good girl!”

“You’re an angel, Darling.” Hyde reassured her gently and ignored the look the principal gave him. The practical person in him knew that he would have to discuss the issue with Licht and Lucy later. Lucy shouldn’t have hit the boy. But it was always difficult for him to discipline his daughter. He loved her imagination and passion so he didn’t want to stifle it.

The meeting ended with Lucy stubbornly refusing to apologize. Hyde lifted her off the chair and he set her on the ground again. He gently nudged her towards the door and said, “You should head back to your class and have fun. Just ignore the demons from now on. We’ll pick you up around three.”

Lucy took Licht’s hand and they walked out the door. He started to follow them but the principal called after him. “Mr. Todoroki, I’ll give your daughter until Friday to write the boy an apology. Your family may be wealthy and notable musicians but this school will not give your daughter preferential treatment.”

* * *

"Goodnight, my Little Sunlight.” Hyde whispered to his sleeping daughter. Next to him, Licht was on the edge of sleep as well. She was accustomed to playing for hours on end but she was tired after playing so much. Lucy asked for song after song until she fell asleep. She loved hearing the piano before she fell asleep so they moved a small upright piano into her room. Licht didn’t mind the late night concert because her family would always be her most important audience.

Licht became fully awake again when Hyde abruptly scooped her into his arms. He grinned down at her and gently bumped their foreheads together. She rolled her eyes but then she leaned her head against his shoulder. He carried her out of the room and he was careful not to make a sound as he closed the door behind him. Hyde brought her back to their own room and placed her on the bed. He immediately jumped on top of her and buried his face into her hair.

“I love you, Angel Cakes.” He whispered. Hyde lifted his head so he could look into her blue eyes but he didn’t move off her. He smoothed her bangs out of her eyes. Licht pressed her face against his hand and toyed with the name tag that dangled from his neck. He wanted to enjoy the quiet moment but he said, “Lichtan, we need to talk about Lucy and that apology letter. He wants her to have one written by Friday. I don’t think he’ll let this issue go. So—”

“I already know what you’re going to say and I completely agree.” Licht nodded and Hyde raised a brow. He didn’t think their conversation would be so quick. He expected her to be angry and argue with him. Then her eyes narrowed and she said, “That man is unreasonable! Lucy was trying to stop that demon boy from lying but she’s the one being punished.”

Hyde didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or groan. Why did he think their conversation would be simple for even a moment? Licht was anything but simple and he wouldn’t have her any other way. He shook his head and said gently, “We can’t teach her to solve every disagreement she has by punching people. How about we tell her that angels apologize when they hurt people and help her write that letter?”

“I don’t see why Lucy should apologize when that boy wanted to lie to his classmates by saying that angels aren’t real.” Licht pointed out. She spoke softly because she didn’t want to wake Lucy in the room. But Hyde could hear the conviction in her voice. “She should never be afraid of standing up to demons.”

“I know but we need to find a compromise.” He hoped he could reason with her. “If she continues to act violently, she’ll get kicked out of school after school. Moving from school to school isn’t going to help her confidence. It’ll be hard for her to make friends too. We agreed that she should go to a regular school rather than be home schooled so she could find friends easier.”

Licht was home schooled when she was younger and had very few friends as a child. It wasn’t until she met Hyde and traveled with him to Japan did she make more friends. She want her daughter to have a normal childhood. That was the reason they moved back to her childhood home in Austria when she discovered that she was pregnant with Lucy.

“True friends will accept our angel for who she is and make an effort to stay in contact with her.” Licht said but she also agreed with Hyde slightly. She sighed and wonder what they should do. “I think I have an idea.”

* * *

“I’m not wrong so I don’t wanna write a stupid apology letter.” Lucy crossed her arms and set her lips in a stubborn line. He chuckled at her expression because it was so much like her mother’s. She gave her mother a pout, hoping that she would take her side. Hyde patted her head and placed a piece of paper on the table in front of them.  

“We’re not writing an apology letter. Instead, we’re going to give that demon an invitation to be a friend. Fighting will be a waste of your time. The best way to purify a demon is to have an angel befriend him.” Hyde told her and she considered it for a moment. Then she nodded in agreement.

“I can purify that demon with friendship!”

“You can do anything you put your mind to. From now on, no fighting unless the person hits you first.” He picked up a pen. “I’ll write and you can draw whatever you want to personalize it. How should we start?”

“Dear Shit Rat!” She suggested with a wide smile and Hyde almost dropped his pen in shock. He turned sharply to Licht but she merely shrugged. They did their best not to curse in front of their daughter but old habits were hard to stop. Hyde rolled his eyes and focused on Lucy again.

“Maybe we should actually use his name.”

“What’s wrong with ‘Shit Rat’? That’s what Mom calls you and you always smile when she does.” She thought that the nickname was an endearment. Throughout their time together, the curse had become an endearment of sorts but he knew it was difficult to explain the nickname to someone so young.  

“Shit Rat is your dad’s special nickname so you shouldn’t call others that.” Licht explained. “When you find someone important, you’ll give them their own nickname. But that’s not going to be for a long time. You should concentrate on making friends right now. What else should we say in this letter?”


	15. Dance Class

“Shit Rat, put away your camera. The other parents are going to think you’re weird. I should’ve left you at home.” Licht sighed. They were taking their young daughter to her dance lesson. Hyde sat on the bench with her and watched the class. Lucy was only seven but he was confident that she would become a talented dancer. Whenever Licht played her piano at home, Lucy would dance along with her song.

While most of Licht’s family were musician, she only encouraged Lucy’s dreams. Her daughter always had a large smile whenever she danced so how could she do anything else? She had to admit that Lucy was a little fickle with her interest though. Lucy couldn’t decide which dance style she wanted to focus on. She wanted to try everything from ballet to tap. She put her in as many classes as Lucy wanted.

Hyde worked so it wasn’t often he could go to her dance lessons. The family was already financially secure through Licht’s album sales but he wanted to help provide for them in his own way. While he loved how independent Licht was, he didn’t want to rely on her too much.

“Mom, Dad, I can make music with my feet now!” Lucy skipped to her parents and did a graceful twirl in front of them. With every step, her shoes clicked a joyful melody. Licht had custom tap shoes made for her daughter with little angel wings printed on them. She tapped her feet and said, “When I’m older, I want to do an angel duet with you, Mom! Your piano and my angel shoes.”

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Hyde clapped excitedly. With his encouragement, Lucy’s beaming smile grew wider. She tugged on her mother’s hand and Licht instantly knew what she wanted from her eager eyes. Licht stood and sang the notes of a soft piano ballad. Lucy danced around her. He captured the two with his camera even though he would hold the image in his heart forever.

After their song, Licht took out a lunch box. She would always have a small snack prepared for Lucy to have on her dance break. Inside the lunch box were cheese and crackers. It was small and simple because she didn’t want her to become sick. “Uncle Kranz prepared these for you so make sure to thank him when we get home. Now, open up, Lucy.”

Licht picked up one of the crackers to feed Lucy. He caught her hand before she could give the cracker to her. He brought her hand towards him with every intention of stealing the snack. Lucy was a little faster than him though. She jumped onto the bench and shoved his face aside. She ate the cracker with a proud grin. Her tiny hand slapped his forehead repeatedly. “Bad demon dad. You can’t steal from angels!”

“I get it, Luce. Dad is sorry for trying to steal your snack.” He laughed. Her childish attacks didn’t hurt him but they were amusing to him. Once Lucy decided that he was properly punished, she sat between them. She happily munched away at the crackers and he patted her hair fondly. Hyde wrapped his arm around his two angels and pulled them closer. Lucy was squished between them but she only smiled.

He noticed a boy approach them. Hyde assumed that the break was over and the boy intended to remind them. He was a little disappointed but he let them go. The boy held out a chocolate bar towards Lucy. “I bought you a present!”

“Let me see that.” Hyde couldn’t help but be distrustful of the gift. Even though he knew they were only children, he was rather protective. He felt Lucy insistently pull on his sleeve as she tried to take the candy bar from him. The tense frown Hyde had made the boy scurry away to his parents. He handed the candy to Lucy once he was gone. “Little brat, how dare he think he’s good enough for my angel.”

“This often happens.” Licht told him and ate one of the crackers. She saw his jaw drop to the ground and said, “Boys would ask Lucy to be their dance partners. She’s a brilliant dancer so it’s only natural people would want to partner with her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” Hyde yelled and she rolled her eyes. She was all too aware of how dramatic he could be but she also understood that it came from a place of love. He wanted only the best for their daughter and Licht felt the same. Her parents gave her a lot of freedom when she was younger and she wanted to do the same with Lucy.

“They’re all children, Shit Rat. I doubt any of them are thinking about romance or dating.” Licht didn’t want to him to start a scene at Lucy’s dance class. Unfortunately, he went on in a serious voice.

“Most boys are fucking demons! Don’t trust any of them if they try to win your heart with pointless gifts. They’re halfhearted and they will never cherish you like you deserve. Only dance with someone who’s an angel. Do you understand?” Lucy swayed from side to side, not fully understanding what he meant. She thought her father was merely being silly and she started to laugh.

“Alright!” She nodded. The teacher clapped her hands and said that the break was over. Lucy slid off the bench and returned to her class. She waved to them and beamed brightly, “Watch me, Mom!”

“Of course,” Licht returned her smile. When she turned away, she gave Hyde a swift kick. But then she leaned his arm and looked up at him with an irritated frown. “What the hell was that, Shit Rat?”

“Hey, is it wrong to tell her to find an angel? You’re an angel and the best decision I ever made in my life. I love you.” His words made her blush and he grinned to himself. He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. “There are only a few brilliant angels like you in this world. Now that Lucy has such high standards, she won’t date any of those brats.”

“God, you’re so immature.” She groaned softly. Licht could easily picture Hyde chasing away anyone who wanted to date their angel. She held his hand and said, “Did you know my father said the exact same thing when I was a child? ‘Only play a duet with an angel, Licht’. I took a chance on a demon and that was the best decision in  _my_ life. Don’t you want Lucy to find someone who makes her happy?”

Hyde mumbled something in response and she squeezed his fingers. “I don’t want Lucy to get hurt by choosing the wrong kind of guy. I’m sorry for dragging you into so many dangerous situations when we were younger.”

“I was a strong angel so you don’t need to apologize. Our daughter’s an angel too.” She reassured him. He loved his daughter and trusted her but he would never stop worrying about her as a father. He played with Licht’s fingers and he only looked up when he heard the instructor tell the children to find a partner. The boy from earlier approached Lucy again.

“Will you be my partner?” He asked.

Lucy decided to ask him a question of her own. “Are you a demon or an angel?”

“What? Angels aren’t real and they’re lame.”

“You’re lame! I don’t want to dance with you.” She turned her nose up at him and pushed him away lightly. Lucy ran back to her parents and grabbed Licht’s skirt. “Angels dance with angels.”


	16. Good and Bad Demons (Fluff)

“You’re being too loud, Lichtan.” Hyde teased her as he nipped at her inner thigh. She still had the most beautiful legs he ever saw. The grin he had as he pulled away tempted her to kick him. But there were much more satisfying punishments she could think of. She grabbed his name tag and tugged him back up to kiss her.

“You’re the loud one, Demon. You should put that mouth of yours to better use than talking.” She challenged him.

“What do you have in mind?” He asked even as he began kissing her. She moaned his name and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Unfortunately, before they could do anything more, they heard frantic knocks at their bedroom door. They both let out a frustrated groan because they already knew who it was. Every night they tried to be intimate, their four year old daughter would interrupt them. Hyde sighed and then he kissed Licht’s forehead. “Damn. I need to take a cold shower. Next time, we’re going to a hotel and have Kranz babysit her.”

“The last time we tried that, she called us every half hour.” Licht reminded him. She smiled after him as she watched him walk to their ensuite bathroom. Their night was over but she wanted to enjoy the view a little longer. Once he was gone, she stood and slid on her nightgown. Lucy didn’t stop knocking until she opened the door. Licht couldn’t help but think she inherited her father’s stubbornness. She would always call her daughter a pure angel though.

Licht softly smiled down at her young daughter. She knelt down and asked, “What are you doing up so late, Lucy? Did you have a nightmare?”

“I want to sleep with Mom!” Lucy didn’t wait for her answer before she slipped around her and walked into the room. It was a little difficult for her to climb onto the bed with her short legs so Licht helped her up. She tucked the blanket around Lucy before she laid down next to her. Gently, she rubbed her stomach to soothe her to sleep. Lucy rolled closer to her side and Licht circled her arms around her.

“Do you want a lullaby, Lucy?” Licht whispered and she shook her head in answer. She didn’t mind her daughter interrupting them but she was worried about how frequently she was waking up in the middle of the night. She brushed her blonde hair from her face. “Are you having bad dreams? If something is bothering you, you need to tell Mom. Angels should tell other angels the truth.”

“… Angels have a duty to protect others.” Lucy’s vague answer puzzled Licht. She sat up and turned on the lamp next to the bed. With the light, she could see that her little brows were drawn together. Licht didn’t know what imaginary monster was haunting her daughter but she would do everything she could to reassure and protect her.

When she kissed her furrowed brows, Lucy reached up and touched the hickey on Licht’s neck. “Dad bite Mom again? Lucy will sleep here and protect Mom.”

“Dear lord,” Licht muttered to herself. She realized that Lucy must’ve thought that they were fighting whenever she overheard them having sex. They were often rough with each other in bed. She doubted she could tell her young daughter that though. After thinking it over, she said: “We were just playing an adult game. Dad wasn’t hurting me. He would never do that.”

“But you kept yelling his name.” She frowned up at her.

“That’s because he started to cheat when I was winning. Your dad doesn’t play fair.” Licht’s lips curved into a grin despite herself. A blush also rose onto her cheeks without her knowing. The fire Hyde ignited in her never died and it only burned brighter after everything they’ve been through. “Dad’s a reformed demon. He is strong but he only uses his strength to protect angels like us. Has he ever hurt you?”

“No,” Lucy shook her head.

“Dad gives you a lot of hugs and he spoils you with presents. Some fathers are bad but you have a very caring dad. We both love you.”

Licht wrapped the blanket around them and she kissed Lucy’s hair. Her tiny body relaxed and nestled against her. She was glad that they were able to clear up the misunderstanding. There was still one more thing that was on Licht’s mind. Why did Lucy assume that they were fighting? She and Hyde agreed to not fight in front of their daughter and Lucy had never once seen them argue.

What if she learned it somewhere else? Licht had to voice her question. “You’re a wonderful, little angel but you’re still an angel in training. The only angel duty you have is to tell us when a demon is hurting you. Mom and Dad will protect you.”

“Rose’s father hits her mother. I saw him make her cry. He made me promise not to tell anyone or else Rose will have to leave. He’s a scary demon.” Lucy whispered secretively. Licht’s hand stilled on her hair as rage boiled in her. Last week, she let Lucy have a sleepover at her friend’s home. That was likely when she saw the fight. She was furious at the father.

“I need to get something but I’ll be right back, Lucy. It’s time for you to go to sleep.” After she gave her daughter the instruction, Licht climbed off the bed. She walked into her closet and changed. She left the room but she quickly came back with stuff animals and books in her arms. Licht sat next to Lucy on the bed and arranged the plushies around her. She also handed a book to Lucy.

“When Dad comes out of the shower, tell him to read you a story. He should be out soon but Mr. Bear will keep you company until then. Be a good angel and stay right here. You don’t need to worry about a thing, Lucy. Mom’s an angel and she’ll make this right.”

“What are you going to do?” The worry in Lucy’s blue eyes returned. She guessed that she was concerned for her friend. Licht squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“Mom will talk with Rose and her mother and invite them to stay at our house for a slumber party.” Licht told her softly. She knew that the tone she would use towards the father would be much different. As an angel, she couldn’t sit idly by when she knew that someone was in danger— especially if that demon scared her daughter. She hid the anger she felt and tenderly stroked her hair. “I love you, Sweetheart.”

Licht kissed her forehead again before she stood. She knocked on the bathroom and called to Hyde through the door. “I’m going out. Take care of Lucy until I get back.”

“Wait, where are you going?” He only heard their bedroom door close and he became more confused. Hyde knew that she wouldn’t leave Lucy so suddenly without a reason. He quickly dried himself and rushed to put on his clothes. Once he was done, he walked out of the bathroom to chase after her. When he passed the bed, he felt a hard book hit the back of his head. He groaned and turned towards Lucy.

“Mom said you have to read me a story.” Lucy pointed to the book that now laid at his feet. He looked between the book and the door as he debated what he should do. He wanted to go after his wife. No matter how confused he was by Licht’s behaviour, he trusted her. So, he picked up the book and went to their daughter. He found a space among the giant plushies and opened the book.

Lucy climbed over the huge teddy bear and sat next to him. He had felt that his daughter had been a little distant lately so he was happy to see that she was no longer pulling away from him. Hyde adjusted the blanket around her so she would be comfortable and warm. “Before we continue with Sherlock’s latest adventure, can you to tell me where Mom is going so suddenly?”

“Rose’s house. I think Mom is going to angel kick her father.” She answered and she went on to tell him about their earlier conversion. He nodded along with her story to hide how he truly felt. How could he let his daughter witness something like that? Even though he couldn’t have known at the time, he still felt guilty. He wanted to keep his daughter as far from violence as possible.

He wished he could go with Licht and punish the man. Hyde kept those thoughts from showing though. He knew that Licht was strong and she could take care of herself. Lucy needed him now so he flipped to the bookmarked page. “Your mom is a wonderful angel. She still has a strong sense of justice. I’m sure you’ll grow up to be a strong angel too.”

“Angels need to correct demons. Dad is a good demon. But no more cheating for you or else you’ll turn into a bad demon and you’ll have to sleep on the couch. Mom told me you cheat in games.” Lucy appeared very serious as she lectured him. He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing because he didn’t want to upset her. “Dad has to play nice with Mom.”

“So, Mom said we were playing a game before you came in?” Hyde chuckled. He couldn’t correct her so he said, “I won’t cheat anymore and, the next time we play, I’ll let Mom win. I still have a lot of fun when she’s on top. Maybe, at the end of our game, Mom and I will make a little brother for you.”

Lucy thought over his offer but she had to shake her head. “Nope. I don’t want a little brother or else I’ll have to share Mom more. You steal all her angel hugs already!”

He burst into laughter and hugged Lucy. “We’re a family full of greedy angels, aren’t we?”


	17. Medicine-Fluff

“I’ll only be gone for fifteen minutes while I drive down to the drugstore but I want you to call me if anything changes. Even if it’s the smallest thing, tell me. Make sure Lucy’s comfortable and drinking a lot of water too.” Licht listed off instructions as she put on her jacket. “If anything happens to my baby angel, everyone in this house will pay.”

Their four year old daughter, Lucy, had a cold and Licht needed to leave to buy more medicine. She couldn’t hide her worry but she was comforted when Hyde rubbed her arms reassuringly. She trusted him with their daughter and Hyde was a wonderful father. Her daughter was a strong angel as well but she Licht couldn’t stop herself from fretting over Lucy.

“You don’t need to worry, Angel Cakes. We’re going to be okay here. She’s sleeping and she probably won’t wake up for a while.” Hyde told her in a calming voice. He was worried too but he knew that panicking wouldn’t help anyone. His words made her relax and her smile returned. Even if it was faint, Hyde was glad that he could make her smile.

Licht stood next to Lucy’s bed and adjusted the blankets around her. She kissed her forehead as she said her goodbye, “I love you, Lucy. Goodbye.”

After Licht left, Hyde changed the damp towel on Lucy’s forehead. Hyde moved a chair next to her bed as quietly as he could and sat down. He wanted to be nearby if she woke up and needed something. He took out a book to read while he watched over his daughter. Never in his life did Hyde believe he would start a family but here he was with a wonderful wife and their little angel. He couldn’t be more grateful for the two in his life.

He barely finished reading a paragraph when he heard Lucy shift in her bed. Hyde immediately jumped to his feet and went to stand next to her. He tried not to let his worry show as he stroked her bangs from her forehead. “You feeling better, Lucy? Mom just went to buy some more medicine for you.”

“I don’t want any more medicine. It tastes gross!” Lucy scrunched up her face in disapproval. Her expression was like Licht’s scowl and the sight made Hyde chuckle. He tapped her button nose and her frown deepened. After he apologized for laughing, she said: “Lucy will forgive Dad if you tell Mom not to give me more of that icky stuff. I’m feeling better so I don’t need to drink medicine. Please, Dad!”

“I’ll talk to her but no promises. You inherited your stubbornness from her.”

“Lucy is not stubborn! I’m an angel.” He nodded in agreement and ruffled her hair. Hyde felt how her forehead was burning and he wished he could magically cure her cold. He lightly dabbed the wet towel against her forehead. She attempted to sit up to show her father that she wasn’t sick but failed miserably. He noticed her struggle and tucked the blanket around her.

“You should get some more rest. It’ll help you get better faster.” He said. “When you get better, we’ll take you somewhere super fun. Is there something you want right now?”

“Lucy’s special lullaby.” She answered and waved towards the small, upright piano next to her bed. Hyde couldn’t play the piano but he wanted to give her everything. He briefly left the room and he came back with a violin. He balanced it on his shoulder and played a quick song.

“I can’t play your lullaby on the piano. Dad knows how to play the violin though. I’m a little out of practise so I can’t play as well Mom.” Hyde patted her head before he started to play the song. Lucy hummed along with his playing until she started to nod off. Eventually, she fell asleep but he continued to play for a while. He was careful not to wake her as he put away his violin.

He was a little surprise when he heard soft clapping. Hyde looked over his shoulder and saw Licht in the doorway. She walked into the room and whispered, “It was nice to hear you play again. How about you give me a private concert while Lucy sleeps.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you caught Lucy’s cold. Now I have two crying toddlers to nurse.” Licht crossed her arms and looked down at Hyde laying in their bed. She sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed and thrust a thermometer into his mouth. Even though her words were a little harsh, her hands were gentle and loving as she stroked his hair. “You’re still hopeless, Shit Rat.”

“This demon will always be hopelessly in love with you, Angel Cakes.” He laughed but that turned into a light cough. It wasn’t a painful cough but it gave Licht a worried frown. She poured medicine into a spoon for him. When she faced him again, she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You play Lucy a song when she doesn’t want to drink her medicine. Do I get a special incentive too?”

“Angels get nice songs. I give my reformed demon something else.” He gasped when Licht pinched his nose and kissed him. Hyde wanted to melt into the kiss but then a bitter taste filled his mouth. He realized that she used the kiss to force feed him the medicine. She sat back up and stroked his hair lightly again. “Now, get some sleep, Hyde.”

There was a knock on their bedroom door and she went to answer it. On the other side was Gil carrying their daughter. She told Gil to watch over Lucy while she took care of Hyde but she likely became lonely. She took Lucy into her arms and placed her hand on her forehead. “It looks like your cold went down a little but you shouldn’t be here. Dad’s sick.”

“Gil told me Dad’s sick.” She patted his whale costume and Gil handed her the book he was carrying for her. Lucy hugged the book in one arm and waved to her father. “Lucy will read to Dad to make him feel better. Just like how Mom plays her piano for me!”

“You’re a pure angel.” Licht hugged her tighter and kissed her temple. She brought her into the room but she made sure to sit in a chair a small distance from Hyde. She didn’t want her to get sick again. Lucy snuggled against Licht before she opened the book to read. She was only three though so she struggled to read the book. Licht patted her head before she started to read for her. “ _Once upon a time_ …”


	18. Family Bike Ride

“If you don’t put those pillows back in the car, I will stuff them up your—” Licht had to stop herself from cursing in front of her young daughter. She was beyond frustrated with Hyde and how dramatic he was. They went to the park to teach Lucy how to ride a bike but Hyde insisted they needed to wrap her in pillows. “Lucy will be fine with the helmet and knee pads I bought her.”

“But what about all the other bones in her body? I’m having a heart attack just imagining her falling off her bike. As her father, it is my job to protect her. We are tying the pillows around her. Come here Lucy and Dad will help keep you safe.” Hyde said and Licht rubbed her temples. She took a pillow from him and used it to hit him lightly.

“Stop being so dramatic, Shit Rat.” Licht understood Hyde’s feelings. She loved Lucy and she didn’t want to see her hurt. Yet, she had to argue: “It’s our job to teach her how to be independent. She already knows how to ride a tricycle so this bike should be easy. It’s just balancing and peddling and an angel like Lucy will pick that up easily. Wrapping her in pillows will make balancing more difficult.”

Lucy sat on a park bench nearby. They told her to wait but she was becoming impatient with their debate. She overheard her mother describe how to ride a bike and a plan began to form in her mind. Gil was sitting next to her and she patted his arm to get his attention. She smiled sweetly and pointed to a vending machine nearby. “Can you buy me a drink?”

“Sure. Wait here,” Gil gave her the instruction and stood up. The moment his back was turned, Lucy jumped to her feet and fetched her bike. She climbed onto the bike and pushed it forward. She wanted to take a ride around the park and she was too impatient to wait for her parents to teach her. She was certain that she could teach herself from her mother’s short explanation.

“Voom!” She cheered. Licht immediately noticed when her baby angel ran off. She screamed and pointed to Lucy who was biking towards a downslope. She raced after her but she was already riding down the hill. Gravity helped Lucy descend faster and the distance between them grew rapidly. Lucy didn’t notice the panic in her parent’s voice because she was having fun on her bike.

Hyde yelled after Lucy. “She doesn’t have her safety pillows!”

“Forget your pillows, Shit Rat!” Licht was focused on saving Lucy that she didn’t kick Hyde like she wanted to. She paled when she saw that there was a sharp turn in the bike trail ahead of them. With how fast the bike was going, she doubted her daughter could control its direction easily. She would likely ride into the grass and crash.

Hyde must’ve realized the same thing since he ran faster. He was human now but he kept a few abilities from when he was a vampire. He reached her side and he tried to grab the bike handles. Lucy slapped his hand and that action made the bike wobble a little. “Lucy’s bike! I’m teaching myself because you were taking too long.”

He knew that Lucy would only fight him if he tried to grab the bike again. If she lost her balance, she would hurt herself. Hyde thought of what he could say to make her stop. “Dad’s sorry that we were arguing and we made you wait but you need to stop. You’re going too fast and you can fall. Stop and we’ll teach you how to fly on that bike. Dad promises.”

“Dad, I don’t know how to stop.” Her little brows furrowed as she struggled with the peddles. She started to lose her balance until he grabbed the bike. He continued to run beside her.

“I’ll teach you how to break. Squeezed those little bars until you come to a full stop. Make sure to keep your balance while you slow down.” He explained slowly even as his heart was racing. They stopped before the grass and Licht caught up to them. Lucy never saw her mother so frantic before. She hugged her daughter tightly and buried her face in her hair.

“You gave us a heart attack, Lucy. Don’t fly off without us.” Licht let her go and lightly stroked her hair. She was relieved that her daughter appeared unhurt. She had to ask: “Are you hurt?”

“No, I had fun! It felt like I was flying!” Lucy clapped as she spoke happily. Unlike her parents, she wasn’t shaken by the bike ride. She grinned up at her and said, “Dad taught me how to stop. He promised you would teach me how to really fly if I succeeded.”

“Okay, I’ll teach you. It looks like you’re already very fast on your bike.” Licht felt better the moment she saw how happy her daughter was. She adjusted her helmet before she started to teach her how to steer the bike. “I know you can do anything you want. You’re an angel.”


	19. Greedy Angels

“Here you go, Lucy.” Licht placed a few tiny pieces of lasagna in front of her toddler daughter. She let her daughter play with the food so she would be comfortable and familiar with it. Surprisingly, things like sleeping and eating solids wasn’t instinctual like most would believe. Lucy squished the noodle in her hand before she ate it.

“Isn’t it tasty, Lucy? Dad made it especially for you! Everything is fresh and delicious.” Hyde boasted and twirled a spatula between his fingers. Her daughter laughed and clapped her hand. She was entertained by her father’s eccentric behaviour but Licht rolled her eyes. Yet, she started to smile after he continued to make funny faces. He was a wonderful and loving father.

“Ah, more!” Lucy repeated and patted the table. She smudged her pudgy fingers against the tomato sauce and then tried to lick it off her finger. Licht quickly stopped her but that only lead to her bouncing in her chair. She was shifting so much that she could easily see the highchair falling over in her excitement. Her angel was blessed with unlimited energy and she hoped she never lose that.

Licht placed her hands on the table and set the plate of lasagna in front of her. She had already cut it up into small pieces and scooped a few into her baby spoon. She made sure to blow on the lasagna before she fed her. “You’re such a good angel, Lucy. Take another bite for Mom.”

Hyde saw how Licht doted on their daughter and he thought it was a sweet sight. Most saw her as harsh but he understood that she was merely firm with her ideals. Once she grew to care for someone, she was loyal to them. Their daughter captured Licht’s heart the moment she first held her. It was clear to her that Lucy would become a strong angel and it was her duty to nurture her smile like her own parents had.

“Let me feed you too, Angel Cakes.” Hyde used him fork to pick up a chunk of lasagna from his plate and held it out to her. They would only eat after Lucy was full but he liked to give Licht a few bites as well. Her stomach rumbled slightly and Hyde burst into laughter. She blushed in embarrassment but she leaned closer to him and took a bite. After he pulled away the fork, he stole a quick kiss. “Delicious.”

“I told you not to do that while I’m taking care of Lucy.” Licht lightly pushed his face away when he tried to kiss her again. He was taken aback when Lucy suddenly let out a loud cry. They both jumped to comfort her and Licht stroked her blonde hair. “What’s wrong, Lucy? Are you still hungry? Mom will give you another bite so open up.”

She fed her another spoonful and Lucy smiled. Their daughter began to babble happily so most of the food ended up on her bib. Licht couldn’t understand what her daughter was trying to tell her but she nodded in agreement. “Mom! My!”

“Yep, Dad made this special for you.” Hyde ruffled her hair. “I’m the best dad ever!”

“I can’t believe you would say that when you’re an adult who can’t even wipe his face properly. Hold still,” Licht ordered and took out a napkin when she saw that there was sauce from his cheek. It was only a tiny smudge but she carefully rubbed it off. Hyde enjoyed the attention she gave him and how her soft hands felt against his skin.

Before he could fully savour the moment, Lucy interrupted them. She took the lasagna from her bowl and ate it with her hands. Then, she rubbed her dirty hands on her face. Licht sighed and washed Lucy’s face. “You shouldn’t copy Dad and make such a mess of yourself. How did you get lasagna in your hair? I need to give you a bath now.”

“Our little angel is an adorable little troublemaker. Just like her Dad!” He laughed softly. Hyde wrapped his arm around Licht’s waist and he sat close to her. He leaned into her warmth and she elbowed him lightly. He could guess that she wanted to feed Lucy but it was difficult with him leaning on her arm. “Can’t you spoil me for a little longer, Lichtan?”

“You’re already spoiled enough, Shit Rat. I guess I can give you a reward since you cooked something special for Lucy. What would you like?” Licht asked and toyed with his hair. She gasped when Lucy threw a handful of lasagna at Hyde. He was so shocked that he could only gawk. “Sweetie, didn’t I say you shouldn’t play with your food.”

She became fussier and cried for attention. Licht lightly wiped Lucy’s hands but it was difficult when their daughter was trying to grab her hair. As he watched them, a realization dawned on him. Hyde started to laugh and then he peppered kisses onto Licht’s cheek. As he predicted, Lucy glowered at him and slapped him with her tiny hands. It didn’t hurt and only made him laugh more.

He unbuckled Lucy from the highchair and slipped her out of the seat. He handed her to Licht and said, “Lucy might look like an angel but she did inherit some of my bad habits. She gets jealous when a demon gets too close to her favourite person.”

“Do you think so?” Licht glanced down to Lucy who was snuggling against her chest. She picked out a stray piece of noodle from her blonde hair and kissed her forehead. “Lucy, you should know that I love you more than anything. Even more than Dad sometimes.”

“Hey!” Hyde pouted. She moved to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around the two.

Licht held Lucy between them and whispered to her. “You’re my angel but I still love Dad a lot. Each of you have a very special place in my heart so you don’t need to feel jealous. You have to share my hugs with Dad sometimes.”

“She just wants time with her mother.” Hyde nudged her slightly and she stood up. He pinched Lucy’s cheek and he thought of how much he cherished her. He gave them each a kiss before he let go of them. “How about you give Lucy a quick bath while I clean up this mess? Dad gets special time with Mom later tonight.”

“Okay,” Licht nodded but added: “Make sure to heat up our plates so we can eat dinner together after Lucy gets her bath.”


	20. First Word

“ _The angel played a song on her piano and it made the demon stronger. Now, the two can defeat the bad fire man._ ” Hyde told the story to his toddler daughter. Next to him, Licht rocked Lucy to sleep. It was difficult though. She turned in Licht’s arms and stretched her tiny hand towards the book. She patted her palm on the picture while babbling happily.

“Ah dee me.” She said and then looked up at her parents for a reply. Her parents couldn’t understand what she said though. Since she was still a toddler, she could only speak simple syllables. Despite that, Licht thought that she was a bright baby. It was fascinating to watch Lucy absorb the world around her and learn new things. They would read to her every night to help her speech development.

“I think this story is making her more excited instead of putting her to sleep.” Hyde chuckled and reached over to lightly stroke her hair. Lucy grabbed his fingers and made him pat the book like she was doing earlier. “Okay, Dad will finish the story for you. But you have to go to bed right after this. I can’t wait until you learn how to say ‘Goodnight Dad’.”

“She’s a smart angel so that might be soon. But her first word will be ‘Mom’.” Licht said confidently and grinned at him. They were still competitive with each other despite being adults now. “The first word a baby speaks is usually something they hear often. Her first word might be ‘angel’ because of that. Then again, it’s two syllables so ‘mom’ or ‘dad’ is more likely.”

“Naw.” Lucy’s large yawn interrupted them and they looked down at her. Her eyes were heavy and Licht knew she would be asleep in moments. She rocked her until she drifted off to sleep. Licht carried her to her crib and slowly lowered her onto the mattress. She was careful not to wake her as she pulled a blanket over her.

Hyde stood next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His heart swelled with pride whenever he looked at his daughter. He couldn’t find the right words to express how he felt. Hyde lightly kissed Licht’s temple and simply enjoyed the tranquil moment. She patted his hand and then pointed to the door. He silently nodded and they started to leave the room together.

He kept his arm around her waist and whispered into her hair. “Tomorrow, we should tell her about the how we defeated the mafia with the promise of buffet coupons.”

“You remember that night much differently than it actually happened.” Licht laughed softly. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. They had been through a lot together and it made their bond stronger. She knew she could trust Hyde no matter what hardships they face. “I should read over that story to make sure everything’s truthful, Shit Rat.”

A small voice echoed her, “Shit.”

They both turned around and their daughter smiled back at them. She gripped the bars of her crib and pulled herself onto her feet. Lucy waved to them and repeated, “Shit!”

“Lichtan, I think our daughter’s first word is ‘shit’.” Hyde said.

“Shit.” Licht swore.


	21. A Short Visit

A bell rang cheerfully as Licht and their daughter walked into the music store Hyde worked at. His face brightened the moment he saw the two enter. Hyde moved around the counter to greet them. He was glad that there were no customers so he could shower all his attention on his family. It was rare they visited him while he was working.

Hyde gave Licht a quick peck on her cheek before he knelt in front of their daughter. He hugged Lucy and then lifted her over his head. He repeated it a few times and she squealed happily. Lucy flailed her arms as if she were flying. He adored his daughter and he took every chance to make her smile. “Did you grow bigger since this morning? You’re growing so fast, Lucy. I won’t be able to make you fly when I’m old.”

“Then Lucy will learn how to fly all by herself.” She said. Lucy was still a toddler and she was easily swept into the same fantasies Licht had. He wondered if she would ever realize that she was born a human. He was certain that she would become a strong woman like her mother. He placed her on the ground and noticed that she was holding a paper bag.

Lucy opened the bag and pulled out a doughnut from it. She handed it to him with a proud smile. “I wanted to come and play with dad and the instruments. We bought you a snack too!”

“Thank you, Luce.” He said and placed the paper bag on the counter. Hyde couldn’t eat the powder doughnut because it might dirty the instruments. For his job, he would often help repair and tune instruments. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings so he made a little white lie. “Dad will eat the snack when I’m on my break. I want to play with you first.”

“Is that your daughter, Hyde?” His co-worker asked when he stepped out of the back room. He was able to recognize her since Hyde would often show off pictures of his family to his co-workers. He wanted to be friendly towards the family and took out a quarter. “How about you get something from that candy machine over there. It’ll be my treat.”

“Strangers with candy are bad demons!” Lucy remembered the many lectures her father would give her about stranger danger. She hit the man and then scurried away from him. She hid behind her mother who shook her head. Hyde tended to exaggerate but Lucy believed every word he said. Licht reached behind her to lightly stroke her blond hair and reassured her.

“Mom and Dad are here so you don’t need to be afraid of anything.” With those words, Lucy stepped out from behind Licht. She held onto her mother’s hand though. Licht squeezed her tiny fingers in return and said, “We came here to visit Dad but we can’t stay long. Let’s make the most of our time here. What do you want to do first?”

“Play and dance.” Licht nodded at her request. She sat down in front of a piano on display and placed her fingers on the keys to play Lucy’s favourite song. She requested it so often that Licht no longer needed the music sheets. Lucy clapped and swayed in time with the notes. She imitated the dancers she saw on tv and twirled in a circle.

Then she took her father’s hands and stepped onto his feet. He smiled down at Lucy and started to dance with her. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed people walk into the music shop. An audience gathered around Licht and her piano. They were likely drawn to Licht’s beautiful song. Her talent continued to shine as she played, even if she didn’t have a grand stage or bright lights.

There was a flood of applauds from the new customers when her song ended. What made her happiest was the cheerful claps her daughter made. Lucy had a wide smile on her face as she climbed onto the piano bench. She pressed the keys at random and said, “Another one, Mom!”

“That looks Licht Jekylland Todoroki. I heard she went on hiatus because she had a kid. Do you think that girl is hers?” Hyde overheard someone in the crowd whisper. His brows drew together when he saw one take out their phone. He stepped in front of the person and glared at him. Licht was a famous pianist but they wanted to keep their daughter out of the limelight.

“Don’t take pictures of other people’s kids. I will call the police on you. Unless you’re here as a customer, get out.” Hyde spoke in a harsh voice. Behind him, Licht picked up their daughter and pressed her chubby face against her shoulder. She wanted to protect her daughter from the crowd’s curious stares. They had moved to the countryside to give Lucy a quaint childhood.

“I’ll wait in the back room until you finish work,” Licht reached into his pocket and took his keys. She took Lucy to the employee room and closed the door behind her. There were instruments in the room and Lucy immediately went to play with them. “You should be careful with these instruments. Sit down and Mom will find you something to play with.”

Lucy pouted at her mother because she wanted to play with the piano she spotted. She was lifted off her feet and placed on a chair in front of Hyde’s work desk. Licht shifted through the small parts on the table until she found spare pieces of paper. “How about we draw something for Dad? Once he kicks all those rude customers out, he’ll come back and play with us.”

“Mom, why does Dad work when you already make a lot of money?” She asked and toyed with the pen Licht handed her. “Does he not want to stay home and play with us?”

“It’s not that.” Licht reassured her. She moved Lucy so she was sitting on the desk while she sat on the chair. Before Hyde found the part time job, he discussed the decision with her. “He wants to buy us presents with his own money. I guess it’s the pride demons have. He loves you and does his best to schedule time for us. Everything he does is because he loves us.”

The door opened and Hyde walked into the room. “I got my co-worker to take care of those customers so I can give all my attention to you. But I owe him lunch now.”

“Yeah, Dad plays with angel.” Lucy jumped off the table and he caught her. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.


	22. Far Away

Licht sat on the carpet and played with her young daughter. They had an arrangement of stuffed animals in front of them and they were acting out a fun day on the farm. Yet, she would occasionally glance towards the kitchen where Hyde was talking with his brother. World End visited them unexpectedly and she knew that it was for something serious.

The brothers stepped into the living room. From their expressions, she could tell their talk didn’t go well. Hyde and World End were close brothers so she didn’t know what their discussion could be to make them so tense. He quickly put on a smile before he knelt in front of Lucy to not worry her. “Uncle Wor wants to see the strawberries you planted last week. Can you show him?”

“Angel berries! Lucy will show them to you but we no eating them yet. Not ripe.” She told him with a proud grin. Hyde picked her up and handed her to his brother. He stroked Lucy’s hair and silently vowed to keep their family safe. He sent Lucy off with World End so she wouldn’t overhear them. Licht didn’t follow them because she knew that he wanted to talk to her alone. That made her more concerned.

As soon as the door closed, she asked: “What happened?”

“A rival mafia group kidnapped a few of the Carpediem’s family members. They already tried to save them once but they lost two people in that failed attempt. They need more help and power.” Hyde explained to her in a low voice. While he was human again, they still had fragments of their powers. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. “World End is my brother and—”

“You should know that I’m not the type to stop you from going to your family.” She wouldn’t have fallen in love with him if he hadn’t regained the resolve to fight for those he loved. She understood how he felt too. Licht was an angel and she believed it was her duty to help others. “When do they plan to rescue everyone. I’ll call my parents and ask them to babysit Lucy. We should have Gil stay with her too.”

“Licht, I think it would be best if you stay here with Lucy.” Hyde said slowly. As soon as the suggestion left his mouth, her eyes flashed. He knew that she was fiercely protective of people and she couldn’t stay back while others fought.

“You want me to stay behind while you run into a den of demons?” She yelled in disbelief. “You said this was dangerous so I should go with you. We both know you’ll find a way to screw this up without me. We have a better chance of everyone surviving if we fight together. I’m as strong as I was when we were teenagers fighting demons.”

“But we’re not teenagers anymore, Licht. We have Lucy to think of now. She’s the reason I don’t want you to come.” Hyde loved both his siblings and the family he made with Licht. He would do everything he could to protect both. He cupped her cheeks and tilted her gaze back to him. “If we both go and something happens to us, who’s going to take care of her? She needs her mother.”

“She needs her father too. I need you.” She loved Hyde and she didn’t know what she would do if anything happened to him. She touched the ring on her finger. Long before they were married, they had a contract that bound them together. Licht wanted to argue with him to let her help but she could see that he had already made his decision. His eyes were serious and determined.

“Believe in me, Angel Cakes. Nothing can keep me from my angel so you don’t need to worry about me. I’ll come back and not even an army can stop me.” Hyde kissed her palm and then sent her a confident smile. With a gentle hand on her cheek, he pulled her closer and hugged her. He pressed his face into her long hair. “It should only be a week but I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” She whispered back and wrapped her arms around him in return.

* * *

Licht couldn’t sleep. A million thoughts and worries kept her mind occupied. She held her phone against her chest and she debated if she should call Hyde. She desperately wanted to call him but that could put him in danger. The ringtone could interrupt their rescue and distract him. She felt restless and she hated having to stay behind.

Where is Hyde now? Was he hurt? Was he fighting right at that moment? She couldn’t call him to know for certain and a heavy sigh escaped her. She rolled onto Hyde’s side of the bed and wished she was there to fight beside him. At the same time, Lucy needed her. Licht was greedy and it was difficult to choose between two people she loved.

A door creaked open and hope made her think it was Hyde returning home. She quickly realized that it was Lucy’s bedroom door and a sigh escaped her. Licht thought that she was going to get a drink of water. Instead, Lucy opened her door and walked into the room. She sat up as Lucy stopped next to her bed. “What is it, Lucy? Do you want me to make warm milk for you?”

“When is Dad coming home? I want him to read me Sherlock’s next adventure.” She said but Licht could see how lonely she was. Licht understood how she felt all too well. Licht slipped off the bed and lifted her into her arms. She lightly stroked her hair to comfort her.

“Dad will come back in a week. If you want, I can read the next chapter to you. I don’t know as many fun voices as him though. I know what will be even better, I can play you a lullaby on the piano.” She suggested but Lucy shook her head. “Okay, I’ll read the book to you. I have to talk to your dad about reading you Sherlocks book when you’re still six. They’re going to give you nightmares.”

“Dad says Lucy is a brave and smart angel. I know who the demon is before Sherlock.” She told her mother but her voice didn’t hold the same confidence it usually had. Lucy rested her head on Licht’s shoulder and asked, “Is Dad and Uncle Wor fighting demons right now? I heard you and Dad talk about it. Is he going to be okay? Why didn’t he take us with him. We’re angels and we can help him fight.”

She stiffened when she realized that Lucy overheard their discussion yesterday. They told her that he was merely visiting his brother in Italy because they wanted to protect her from the fighting they knew. She gently placed her on the bed and laid down next to her. Licht thought of how to explain the situation without scaring her further.

“Your dad is going on a secret mission to rescue people. If too many people go, they’ll be spotted easily. It’s a secret mission so you can’t tell anyone about this. Promise me.” After Lucy nodded, Licht kissed her forehead. “I miss Dad too. Waiting is hard but we have to trust him. He’s a strong demon so he will come back to us in a week. He promised us and he won’t break it.”

Licht walked to the closet and took out a box of notebooks. She turned on the lamp next to the bed before she laid down again. Opening one of the notebooks, she explained: “Before Dad read Sherlock books to you, he would make stories of an angel and a demon. These are actually based off the adventures we went on when we were eighteen.”

She ran her hand over the rough drawing of the demon and angel he drew years ago. Hyde was far from a skilled artist or storyteller but the memories made her smile fondly. “Instead of reading one of Sherlock’s adventure, Mom will read this to you. You’ll see how strong Dad is and know that he’ll come home safe.”

Licht also wanted to read it to reassure herself. They had been through a lot together and came out with a stronger bond. Those memories were burned into her heart and she believed in Hyde’s strength.

* * *

For the fifth night in a row, Licht was laying alone in her bed. She thought that it would become less difficult to sleep without him over time. It only became worse. Licht closed her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep. After a moment, she felt the bed dip slightly and she suddenly realized that someone was in the room. There was only one person who could sneak up on her without making a sound.

“Hyde?” She whispered his name and opened her eyes. The moment she saw his wide grin, her heart swelled with love. Licht threw her arms around him and knocked him off balance. His back fell onto the mattress and she crawled on top of him. Licht wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt his fingers thread through her hair. She missed his touch.

“Well, it looks like someone missed me.” Hyde said as she pressed more kissed to his face. She could feel a chuckle rumble through his chest and her hands tightened around his shirt. He smiled up at her. “I was planning to sneak into bed while you’re asleep and surprise you when you wake up. I would’ve liked to see the face you’ll make but this is nice too.”

Before he could say anything more, Licht ripped his shirt open. The buttons broke off in her haste but neither cared in the moment. She sat up and ran her hands over his chest. Licht was relieved that he didn’t have any injuries. She leaned down and kissed his smooth skin. “I want to know everything that happened while you were gone but we can talk later. You’re not allowed to leave ever again. I don’t care if I have to tie you to this bed.”

“I’m not going anywhere but you can still tie me up. You know it turns me on. God, Licht, I missed you.” She tugged his scarf off his neck and licked his skin. Licht took his left hand and tied the scarf around his wrist. With his free hand, he pulled her nightgown off her shoulder. She leaned over him and he was able to bite the swell of her breast.

Licht moaned and the scarf slipped from her hand before she could tie him to the bed. Skillfully, he took the other end of the scarf and wrapped it around her wrist. He turned them so that she was beneath him and pressed his face into her neck. She circled her arms around his neck. “Welcome home, Hyde.”

* * *

Someone repeatedly poked Licht’s cheek and woke her. She opened her eyes to see her daughter next to her. Licht would’ve thought that the previous night with Hyde was a dream but there was a pleasant ache throughout her body. Before she sat up, she looked beneath the blanket and saw that she was wearing Hyde’s shirt. She fixed the shirt to cover herself more as she sat up. “Good morning, Lucy.”

“Dad’s back early!” Lucy squealed and told Licht about how she found him cooking breakfast earlier. She tried to drag her out of the bed to go downstairs to see him. “Let’s go!”

“There’s no need to rush Mom. Dad brought breakfast in bed for everyone.” Hyde walked into the room with a tray full of food. He smiled at the two before he set the tray down on the desk. He handed a plate of French toast to Licht and Lucy. “Eat up.”

“Dad take a bite too!” Lucy stood on his lap and held the toast to him.

“I’m lucky to have two sweet angels who missed me.” Hyde ripped off a piece of the toast and ate it. He gave Licht a piece as well. He loved his family and he would do everything he could to keep them together.


End file.
